Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes
by Sakura-Uchihaa
Summary: Existem 2 grupos de escolas diferentes: os Akatsuki's e as Akatsuketes. As Akatsuketes são transfiridas para a escola dos Akatsuki's, muita guerra, muita confusão e muito amor vai rolar. casais tradicionais
1. Chapter 1

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 1- A chegada das novatas_

2 horas antes no pátio da escola

??? - Garotas fomos pisadas e odiadas por todos por sermos akatsuketes * disse uma garota loira de olhos azuis *

?????? - estou cansada de ser maltratada por fazer parte da gangue * disse uma garota de cabelos azulados e de olhos perolados *

?????? - estou cansada dos garotos ficarem me enchendo o saco por eu ser uma akatsukete * disse uma garota loira só que com 4 marias chiquinhas de olhos verdes *

?????? - esses garotos vão ver quem são as akatsuketes vamos mostrar a essa escola quem manda * disse uma garota de olhos verdes de cabelos róseos *

??? ??? - Não quero mais saber vamos por o plano em ação garotas o plano akatsuketes vai rolar e a escola vai cair * disse uma morena com orbes cor chocolate e com 2 coques na cabeça *

??? - vamos por o plano em ação agora demorara um ano mais vai valer a pena * disse novamente a loira de olhos azuis *

?????? - vamos nos encarregar de sermos expulsas dessa escola nojenta e reconstruímos nossa reputação em outro lugar o diretor Jiraya vai aprender que quem meche com fogo é queimado. * disse a outra loira de orbes verdes *

?????? - vamos botar o plano em ação akatsuketes * disse a garota de orbes perolados *

Todas - É ISSO AI AKATSUKETES VAMOS POR O PLANO EM AÇÃO ÉÉÉÉÉÉ

Não muito longe dali

Jiraya - tenho medo quando as akatsuketes se reúnem Tsunade

Tsunade - ano que vem eu ponho elas na linha pode deixar Jiraya

Jiraya - não sei não em elas querem acabar com a escola eu acho

Tsunade - essas garotas vão aprender comigo

Jiraya - eu não sei aqui em Music School's é calmo mais quando elas ...

Tsunade - CHEGA JIRAYA ANO QUE VEM ELAS VÃO ESTAR SOB O MEU COMANDO SE ALGO ACONTECER ELAS SERÃO OU EXPULSAS OU PROLONGAREI O SOFRIMENTO DELAS.

Jiraya - ok tomara que tenha sorte em Konoha School's com elas

Tsunade - não se preocupe vou às por na linha

Um barulho de explosão é ouvido

Jiraya - ESSA NÃO ELAS EXPLODIRAM O BANHEIRO MASCULINO

Outra explosão do outro lado da janela é escutada

Tsunade - se preocupe também com o banheiro feminino * apontando *

Jiraya - PRA MIM CHEGA TSUNADE SEMANA QUE VEM ESSE COLÉGIO INTERNO VAI VOLTAR AO NORMAL E VOCÊ AS LEVARÁ CONSIGO PARA O SEU COLÉGIO INTERNO AS COLOQUE NA LINHA.

Tsunade - NÃO PRECISA GRITAR VELHO IDIOTA EU JÁ SEI DISSO

Jiraya - melhor assim

Tsunade - então quais são os nomes das garotas?

Jiraya - são Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino e Temari elas são as Akatsuketes

Tsunade - meu colégio está um inferno também lá tem os Akatsuki's

Jiraya - Akatsuki's?

Tsunade - eles são Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru são da mesma laia.

Jiraya - então já está acostumada?

Tsunade - e como vai ser uma guerra lá

Jiraya - de vez em quando vou visitar sua escola para ver as Akatsuketes

Tsunade - ai você conhece lunáticos da mesma laia os Akatsuki's

Jiraya - tudo bem mais com licença vou ligar pro pedreiro

Tsunade - a é os banheiros então eu as vejo no meu colégio semana que vem ok?

Jiraya - ok tome conta delas e não enlouqueça como eu

Tsunade - claro o meu colégio vai estar um inferno e o seu um paraíso

Jiraya - obrigado por me livrar dessas garotas sou muito grato

Tsunade - de nada eu amo mandar nos outros rsrsrsrsrs

Jiraya - bom vou falar com as garotas

Tsunade - eu esperarei aqui o sinal daqui já vai tocar não é mesmo?

Jiraya - é

O sinal toca e as Akatsuketes já vão pra sala esperando o diretor expulsa-las

Na sala

Professor - AKATSUKETES PAREM COM ISSO OU É SUSPENSÃO

Sakura - mais é isso que queremos professorzinho de quinta categoria

Professor - ora sua filha da....

Jiraya - PROFESSOR CONTENHA-SE e desculpe atrapalhar a aula

Professor - obrigado mais o que quer aqui?

Jiraya - quero as Akatsuketes na sala da diretoria agora

Pensamento de Todas - Nossa finalmente vamos ser expulsas dessa escola

Na diretoria

Sakura - quem é essa velha o Jiraya?

Jiraya - ela é Tsunade

Tsunade - EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR VELHA É SUA VÓ EM SEGUNDO SENTEM-SE

As akatsuketes obedecem

Jiraya - bom vocês sabem por que estão aqui?

Hinata - por que explodimos os banheiros e o senhor vai nos expulsar?

Jiraya - exatamente mais vocês serão transferidas

Temari - COMO ASSIM TRANSFERIDAS? NÃO VAMOS SER EXPULSAS?

Tsunade - não vão para o meu colégio onde conhecerão garotos da sua laia

Ino - espero que os garotos não sejam velhos como a senhora se não quando falarmos eles não vão escutar com problemas de surdez rsrsrsrsrsrs.

As akatsuketes riem e deixam Tsunade furiosa

Tsunade - JÁ CHEGA GAROTAS ARRUMEM SUAS MALAS IRÃO PARA MINHA ESCOLA IMEDIATAMENTE.

Jiraya - melhor pra mim o meu pesadelo se desfaz mais rápido

Agora depois dessas duas horas no quarto das garotas ( elas dormem juntas )

Sakura - não acredito que seremos transferidas

Ino - veja o lado bom acabaremos com aquele lugar nos divertindo

Hinata - também não acho idéia ruim por que já estamos atazanando esse colégio a 3 anos por sermos órfãs atazanaremos mais pessoas.

Temari - e seremos cada vez mais temidas e conhecidas em todos os colégios.

Tenten - mais o que a bruxa velha quis dizer com " conhecerão garotos da sua laia " * imitando a voz de Tsunade fazendo as outras rirem *

Sakura - talvez conheceremos garotos como nós lá e acabaremos com eles

Ino - é isso ai vamos deixar o outro grupinho morrendo de medo

Hinata - vamos mostrar aqueles idiotas quem é que manda

Tenten - faremos uma rixa com aqueles bakas

Temari - e acabaremos com a raça deles vai ser divertido

Sakura - e se eles forem muuuuito gatos talvez aproveitaremos e damos um pé na bunda em cada um vai ser hilário.

Ino - algum plano de início de ano letivo naquela escola?

Sakura - eu tenho um vamos fazer o seguinte .....

Elas fizeram uma rodinha e discutiam o plano

Temari - o plano ta perfeito a escola vai ganhar uma nova pintura

Sakura - com a faixa das Akatsuketes

Hinata - a assinatura delas espalhadas por todo o colégio

Tenten - vamos garotas já arrumamos nossas malas pegaram os sobretudos?

Todas - SIM

Temari - então vamos botar pra quebrar

Todas - ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ

Elas saíram do quarto em direção a saída do colégio e lá havia um ônibus a espera delas e Tsunade deu pra cada uma um laptop que era como um caderno com internet pra começar o ano elas conversavam pelo MSN

MSN das Akatsuketes on

**Akatsukete cerejeira Líder diz:**

E aí o plano já ta ok né?

**Akatsukete Loirinha Patty diz:**

Comigo tudo certo iremos pintar aquele colégio com a nossa marca

**Akatsukete Tema diz:**

Vamos mostrar pra essa velha do que as Akatsuketes são capazes

**Akatsukete Ten-chan diz:**

Olha estamos chegando!

**Akatsukete Hina demoniac diz:**

è mesmo tchau garotas depois de vermos o nosso quarto e a escola colocaremos o plano em ação.

**Akatsukete cerejeira Líder diz:**

Tchau minna vamos botar pra quebrar

**Akatsukete cerejeira Líder sai da conversa**

**Akatsukete Ten-chan sai da conversa**

**Akatsukete Tema sai da conversa**

**Akatsukete Loirinha Patty sai da conversa**

**Akatsukete Hina demoniac sai da conversa**

MSN das Akatsuketes off

Na recepção do colégio

Tsunade - bem garotas aqui está a chave do quarto das 5

Tenten - velha cadê os garotos que você disse que são da nossa laia

Tsunade - ficam ao lado do quarto de vocês e eu já disse NÃO SOU VELHA

Sakura - você diz mais nós não acreditamos

No quarto dos Akatsuki's

Naruto - gente chega mais parece que umas 5 garotas vão ficar do lado do nosso quarto.

Sasuke - então devem ser gostosas por que dissemos a velha que só aceitaríamos ficar ao lado de um quarto onde só tenham garotas gostosas.

Gaara - não sabe detalhes não dobe?

Naruto - só sei o nome delas

Neji - então desembucha baka

Naruto - Sakura Haruno... * é interrompido por Sasuke *

Sasuke - esse nome deve ser de gostosa o nome é de uma flor

Naruto - continuando Tenten Mitsashi... * é interrompido por Neji *

Neji - gostei desse nome sabe dizer como é o cabelo dela?

Naruto - dois coques são a única que eu sei estilo pucca sabe?

Neji - então esperaremos lá fora e a chamarei de pucca

Naruto - Continuando Ino Yamanaka.... * interrompido por Gaara *

Gaara - a garota é loira?

Naruto - ouvi boatos que sim por quê?

Gaara - vou chamá-la de loira de farmácia

Naruto - ta que seja e Neji tem uma parente sua com elas

Neji - jura? quem é?

Naruto - uma tal de Hinata Hyuuga e ela não é tímida não é maléfica e solta

Neji - impossível a Hinata é tímida, linda e gentil

Naruto - não foi isso que eu ouvi

Neji - eu não a vejo faz 3 anos ela deve ter mudado quando entrou naquele colégio interno o Music School's.

Naruto - então ela mudou e muuuuito

Shikamaru - fala dobe quem é a última

Naruto - é uma tal de Temari Sabaku alguém aqui conhece?

Gaara - eu não acredito o que a minha irmã faz aqui?

Shikamaru - a Temari é sua irmã? ela é gostosa?

Gaara - a resposta é sim e a outra não sei distinguir ela é minha irmã.

Sasuke - de qualquer forma vamos usá-las de brinquedinho de namoro

Naruto - eu fico com a prima do Neji ela parece ser um desafio.

Neji - por mim tudo bem não me importo com aquela idiota mais eu fico com a pucca.

Gaara - eu fico com a tal de Ino ela parece ser uma patty loira e idiota.

Sasuke - eu fico com a tal de Sakura eu acho que ela não é de se jogar fora.

Shikamaru - e eu fico com a irmã do Gaara

Gaara - eu deixo vai ser hilário ve-la chorar depois mais se aprontar algo mais que isso eu te mato ouviu?

Shikamaru - pode deixar eu vou fazê-la se apaixonar por mim e depois eu jogo ela fora como lixo vamos rir muito da cara delas.

Sasuke - bem Akatsuki's vamos aprontar com elas.

Naruto - a quase esqueço no colégio delas elas eram chamadas de Akatsuketes me informaram.

Sasuke - duvido Garotas? sendo malignas? e ainda Akatsuketes?

Gaara - tem razão essa é nova eu vou fazer uma rixa com elas.

Sasuke - então nesse colégio termos as Akatsuketes e os Akatsuki's que comece o jogo.

Soou o sinal da aula e as Akatsuketes já haviam arrumado o quarto só que iam conversando até na hora da aula e os Akatsuki's só chegavam depois do sinal com 5 minutos de atraso o que irrita o professor mais diferente deles. As Akatsuketes eram pontuais mais só usavam a aula pra conversar até que o professor se irritou e partilhou da conversa com os alunos olhando e os Akatsuki's também:

Sakura - ai Ino essa escola é tão chata até o Kakashi é um pouco chato

Ino - também acho Sakura devíamos por o plano em prática logo.

Hinata - meu deus os garotos daqui são feio só mais aqueles * apontando pra os 5 e ela reconheceu Neji e os garotos sorriram de canto *

Tenten - mais quanto mais antes aplicarmos o plano melhor sejam discretas

Temari - impossível com tanto velho e aluno olhando parece que isso vai por água abaixo mais o professor é muito ruim sabe já vimos esse assunto na outra escola 2 anos atrás.

Sakura - é mas uma razão pra por o plano em razão

Kakashi - posso saber que plano é esse?

Sakura - garotas me dão a honra de responder?

Todas - claro

Kakashi - me responda rápido sim

Sakura - olha a conversa aqui ta boa mais quando ela virar a esquina a gente avisa.

Todos os alunos até o professor se surpreendeu com a resposta da garota e os alunos diziam coisas como " Cara não acredito que ela disse isso " e também como " Ninguém até hoje teve coragem de encarar o professor Kakashi " e tais como " Nossa eu não queria estar na pele delas agora elas estão ferradas." as garotas nem ligaram pros comentários mais alegraram-se com o castigo que levaram pois ajudaria muito no plano:

Kakashi - NINGUÉM ME CONTRARIA PASSARÃO A NOITE INTEIRA PINTANDO ESSA SALA ENORME ENTENDERAM?

Sakura - Ai que meda o cachorro que ladra não morde sabia?

Kakashi - E AINDA IRÃO LEVAR SUSPENSÃO DE 3 DIAS.

Ino - que seja passaremos melhor o tempo rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Hinata - bate aqui amiga ficamos 3 dias sem as porcarias das aulas dele e dos outros professores * levantando a mão que Sakura bateu *

Kakashi - ISSO É LOUCURA VOCÊS NÃO TEM MEDO DE MIM?

Sakura - olha professor adoraríamos falar do nosso passado e como nossa vida foi difícil ao ver a morte de nossos pais diante de nossos olhos e como ficamos sendo orfãs vagando pelo nada até sermos acolhidas pelo colégio interno Music School's e viemos parar aqui e o por que do grupo Akatsuketes ser formado mais nós não vamos com a sua cara e nem temos tempo pra falar da nossa desgraça com um idiota feito você.

Tenten - vamos sair daqui a próxima aula é de Natação

Sakura - vamos Akatsuketes não quero ver a cara dos nossos professores bakas esse já é estranho imagina os outros como são falo dos homens por que soube que a nossa professora de Natação se chama Kurenai vamos.

Toca o sinal

Ino - agora vamos mesmo. * saem da sala *

Elas riem saem da sala deixando um professor perplexo, uma sala inteira surpresa e os Akatsuki's surpresos e loucos para conhecê-las por sua valentia por que nem os Akatsuki's tinham coragem de contrariar o professor Kakashi por terem medo deles mais parece que elas são muito mais corajosas.

Na piscina

Kurenai - ora vejo que temos calouras por favor se apresentem

Sakura - sou Sakura Haruno a cabeça do grupo e a Líder das Akatsuketes

Ino - sou Ino Yamanaka o braço direito da Líder das Akatsuketes

Hinata - sou Hinata Hyuuga o braço esquerdo da Líder das Akatsuketes

Temari - Sou Temari Sabaku o suporte de força da Líder das Akatsuketes

Tenten - sou Tenten Mitsashi o 2 suporte de força da Líder.

Sakura - somos como um corpo um grupo de uma só pessoa

Ino - só temos um aviso

Hinata - na nossa antiga escola éramos temidas...

Temari - não se metam conosco ou viraram pó...

Tenten - aquele que se meter conosco ganhará um certo crédito é só.

Os alunos até a professora temia de medo pelo jeito frio que elas falaram

Kurenai - se vocês são as Akatsuketes vão querer saber dos Akatsuki's

Todas - Akatsuki's?

Kurenai - isso mesmo garotos venham cá.

Sasuke - sou Sasuke Uchiha o 1 suporte de força e o líder dos Akatsuki's

Naruto - Naruto Uzumaki o braço direito

Shikamaru - Shikamaru Nara a cabeça e o braço esquerdo

Gaara - Gaara Sabaku o 2 suporte de força da equipe

Neji - Neji Hyuuga a segunda cabeça do grupo.

Sakura - é dizem que duas cabeças pensam melhores do que uma mais no seu caso dois idiotas são piores que um rsrsrsrs.

As garotas riram da cara deles pra eles tava declarado guerra e puxaram as garotas cada um pra um canto vamos ver as conversinhas :

Sasuke e Sakura - Líderes

Sasuke - sabe que ta declarando guerra com esse comentário né?

Sakura - claro que estou mais você não deixa de ser bonito

Sasuke - você não me resiste igual as outras não é?

Sakura - cruz credo eu posso ficar longe de você pra sempre eu resisto bem

Sasuke - confessa só fez aquilo pra provocar e ta louca por um beijo meu

Sakura - cruz credo você deve beijar pior do que um cachorro tentando beber água da privada.

Sasuke - não brinca com fogo se não vai se queimar

Sakura - digo o mesmo as Akatsuketes não tem dó ou piedade em guerras

Sasuke - não diga mentiras

Sakura - peça nosso histórico e veja notas perfeitas, inúmeras faltas, mau comportamento, explosões em colégios freqüentes e etc.

Sasuke - veja o meu tem tudo isso também

Sakura - duvido você parece do tipo mauricinho que odeia sujar as mãos

Sasuke - eu já disse não brinca com fogo ou você pode se queimar

Sakura - to pouco me lixando com o que você diz Uchiha não tenho medo

Sasuke - me diz o que quis dizer na aula passada com ver a morte de seus pais diante dos seus olhos?

Sakura - não te interessa o Uchiha das nossas vidas cuidamos nós.

Sasuke - ainda vou saber de você

Sakura - tente não vai conseguir.

Sasuke fica curioso sobre o passado de Sakura e a mesma vai embora

Tenten e Neji - o segundo suporte de força e a segunda cabeça

Neji - sua Líder declarou guerra

Tenten - e?

Neji - e que agora eu quero saber o que sua amiga quis dizer

Tenten - com?

Neji - com ver a morte de seus pais diante de seus olhos

Tenten - minha vida nem das outras te interessa

Neji - interessam sim

Tenten - você nem me conhece o escova recem-fabricada

Neji - to nem ai pucca

Tenten - eu odeio você

Neji - nossa já ganhei uma rival

Tenten - você é tão burro que não enxerga os outros rivais a sua volta?

Neji - como assim?

Tenten - em todos os colégios éramos odiadas e ódio é uma palavra que já estamos acostumadas por isso agimos assim sendo as Akatsuketes e tirando pesos dos ombros por algo que foi nossa culpa e não te devo satisfações.

Neji - não eu quero que me conte tudo

Tenten - não vai me obrigar a falar filhote de cruz credo

Neji - mais cedo ou mais tarde vou descobrir e acho que com certeza vou rir da sua cara.

Tenten - ria da desgraça dos outros o quanto quiser mais viva a sua vida e deixe a minha em paz.

Neji fica pasmo com o que ouve e recapitula o que Tenten disse sobre o ódio a mesma vai embora e ele fica decidido que quer descobrir mais da pucca.

Naruto e Hinata - O braço direito e o esquerdo

Naruto - deve ter sido difícil

Hinata - an?

Naruto - eu entendi quando a sua líder disse que viram seus pais serem mortos a frente de vocês vai me contar o que ouve com você?

Hinata - não só vou dizer uma coisa minha mãe morreu primeiro a facadas na minha frente e meu pai a 6 tiros 1 semana depois da morte dela.

Naruto - O.O e eu achando que eu tava sofrendo com a escola e os amigos

Hinata - VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ENTENDER A MINHA DOR NÃO FALA COMIGO

Naruto fica paralisado sobre o que ela disse e a mesma vai embora.

Gaara e Ino - segundo suporte de força e o braço direito

Ino - por que me puxou foguinho?

Gaara - quero saber o seu passado loira de farmácia

Ino - nem que eu morresse

Gaara - para com esse drama e me conta logo Barbie

Ino - não sou obrigada a te contar do meu passado negro o cabelo de fogo

Gaara - então eu vou descobrir

Ino - impossível nossos dados sobre isso queimamos e colocamos tudo em diários obscuros e negros onde ninguém pode ler ou achar.

Gaara - eu em vocês são frias e gostosas mais se soubéssemos algo de vocês

Ino - nunca iríamos contar

Temari e Shikamaru não quiseram se falar ficaram trocando olhares fuzilantes um pior que o outro e ela o olhava com cara de " não falo com idiotas " e ele com cara de " problemática isso é o que você é "

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 2 – O plano infalível_

FLASH BACK ON

Na piscina

Kurenai - ora vejo que temos calouras por favor se apresentem  
Sakura - sou Sakura Haruno a cabeça do grupo e a Líder das Akatsuketes  
Ino - sou Ino Yamanaka o braço direito da Líder das Akatsuketes  
Hinata - sou Hinata Hyuuga o braço esquerdo da Líder das Akatsuketes  
Temari - Sou Temari Sabaku o suporte de força da Líder das Akatsuketes  
Tenten - sou Tenten Mitsashi o 2 suporte de força da Líder.  
Sakura - somos como um corpo um grupo de uma só pessoa  
Ino - só temos um aviso  
Hinata - na nossa antiga escola éramos temidas...  
Temari - não se metam conosco ou viraram pó...  
Tenten - aquele que se meter conosco ganhará um certo crédito é só.  
Os alunos até a professora temia de medo pelo jeito frio que elas falaram  
Kurenai - se vocês são as Akatsuketes vão querer saber dos Akatsuki's  
Todas - Akatsuki's?  
Kurenai - isso mesmo garotos venham cá.  
Sasuke - sou Sasuke Uchiha o 1 suporte de força e o líder dos Akatsuki's  
Naruto - Naruto Uzumaki o braço direito  
Shikamaru - Shikamaru Nara a cabeça e o braço esquerdo  
Gaara - Gaara Sabaku o 2 suporte de força da equipe  
Neji - Neji Hyuuga a segunda cabeça do grupo.  
Sakura - é dizem que duas cabeças pensam melhores do que uma mais no seu caso dois idiotas são piores que um rsrsrsrs.

As garotas riram da cara deles pra eles tava declarado guerra e puxaram as garotas cada um pra um canto vamos ver as conversinhas :

Sasuke e Sakura - Líderes

Sasuke - sabe que ta declarando guerra com esse comentário né?  
Sakura - claro que estou mais você não deixa de ser bonito  
Sasuke - você não me resiste igual as outras não é?  
Sakura - cruz credo eu posso ficar longe de você pra sempre eu resisto bem  
Sasuke - confessa só fez aquilo pra provocar e ta louca por um beijo meu  
Sakura - cruz credo você deve beijar pior do que um cachorro tentando beber água da privada.  
Sasuke - não brinca com fogo se não vai se queimar  
Sakura - digo o mesmo as Akatsuketes não tem dó ou piedade em guerras  
Sasuke - não diga mentiras  
Sakura - peça nosso histórico e veja notas perfeitas, inúmeras faltas, mau comportamento, explosões em colégios freqüentes e etc.  
Sasuke - veja o meu tem tudo isso também  
Sakura - duvido você parece do tipo mauricinho que odeia sujar as mãos  
Sasuke - eu já disse não brinca com fogo ou você pode se queimar  
Sakura - to pouco me lixando com o que você diz Uchiha não tenho medo  
Sasuke - me diz o que quis dizer na aula passada com ver a morte de seus pais diante dos seus olhos?  
Sakura - não te interessa o Uchiha das nossas vidas cuidamos nós.  
Sasuke - ainda vou saber de você  
Sakura - tente não vai conseguir.  
Sasuke fica curioso sobre o passado de Sakura e a mesma vai embora

Tenten e Neji - o segundo suporte de força e a segunda cabeça

Neji - sua Líder declarou guerra  
Tenten - e?  
Neji - e que agora eu quero saber o que sua amiga quis dizer  
Tenten - com?  
Neji - com ver a morte de seus pais diante de seus olhos  
Tenten - minha vida nem das outras te interessa  
Neji - interessam sim  
Tenten - você nem me conhece o escova recem-fabricada  
Neji - to nem ai pucca  
Tenten - eu odeio você  
Neji - nossa já ganhei uma rival  
Tenten - você é tão burro que não enxerga os outros rivais a sua volta?  
Neji - como assim?  
Tenten - em todos os colégios éramos odiadas e ódio é uma palavra que já estamos acostumadas por isso agimos assim sendo as Akatsuketes e tirando pesos dos ombros por algo que foi nossa culpa e não te devo satisfações.  
Neji - não eu quero que me conte tudo  
Tenten - não vai me obrigar a falar filhote de cruz credo  
Neji - mais cedo ou mais tarde vou descobrir e acho que com certeza vou rir da sua cara.  
Tenten - ria da desgraça dos outros o quanto quiser mais viva a sua vida e deixe a minha em paz.  
Neji fica pasmo com o que ouve e recapitula o que Tenten disse sobre o ódio a mesma vai embora e ele fica decidido que quer descobrir mais da pucca.

Naruto e Hinata - O braço direito e o esquerdo

Naruto - deve ter sido difícil  
Hinata - an?  
Naruto - eu entendi quando a sua líder disse que viram seus pais serem mortos a frente de vocês vai me contar o que ouve com você?  
Hinata - não só vou dizer uma coisa minha mãe morreu primeiro a facadas na minha frente e meu pai a 6 tiros 1 semana depois da morte dela.  
Naruto - O.O e eu achando que eu tava sofrendo com a escola e os amigos  
Hinata - VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ENTENDER A MINHA DOR NÃO FALA COMIGO  
Naruto fica paralisado sobre o que ela disse e a mesma vai embora.

Gaara e Ino - segundo suporte de força e o braço direito

Ino - por que me puxou foguinho?  
Gaara - quero saber o seu passado loira de farmácia  
Ino - nem que eu morresse  
Gaara - para com esse drama e me conta logo barbie  
Ino - não sou obrigada a te contar do meu passado negro o cabelo de fogo  
Gaara - então eu vou descobrir  
Ino - impossível nossos dados sobre isso queimamos e colocamos tudo em diários obscuros e negros onde ninguém pode ler ou achar.  
Gaara - eu em vocês são frias e gostosas mais se soubéssemos algo de vocês  
Ino - nunca iríamos contar

Temari e Shikamaru não quiseram se falar ficaram apenas se encarando Temari estava com uma cara de " eu não quero falar com idiotas " e Shikamaru estava com a cara de " problemática isso é o que você é "

FLASH BACK OFF

O plano estava seguindo bem o castigo caiu como "benção" pra deixar a escola "marcada" com a assinatura das Akatsuketes mais elas estão em tempo integral de brigas elas vão fazer um... FAVOR? e pros Akatsuki's? eu não sei o que vai rolar ( mentira eu sei ) mais esse vai ser o melhor favor delas pra eles que o plano comece.

Na sala do Kakashi professor de ciências ( a que elas tinham que pintar )

Era a noite e as garotas estavam começando a escolher o que pintar :

Hinata - ei Sakura o nosso plano da nossa marca é esse né?  
Sakura - tá doida? esse é o nosso favor pros Akatsuki's  
Ino - ué não somos rivais  
Tenten - concordo com a Ino pra que iriamos fazer um favor pra eles se somos rivais?  
Temari - tá faltando oxigênio no cérebro é?  
Sakura - caras garotas a nossa boa ação é pintar essa sala com a cor azul e depois eu darei um exprei a cada uma * abre a bolsa e mostra * e vamos fazer o favor de pixar com a assinatura deles e eles estarão ferrados já que eles morrem de medo daquela coisa que diz ser nova e parece ter 60 anos.  
Hinata - agora entendi vamso iniciar a guerra com o primeiro tiro de canhão  
Temari - vamos fazer o primeiro corte da espada  
Tenten - vamos ao fogo e não sairemos queimadas  
Ino - vamos ao corte de cabelo que será perfeito e nã um desastre  
Todas olham pra Ino que diz - que foi?  
Sakura - manera ai nesse seu grito de guerra tá muito patty  
Ino - então que tal "Unidas venceremos e que eles se ferrem "?  
Sakura - gostei do grito por que é verdade  
Todas cairam na risada e pintaram bastou 20 minutos e acabaram  
Ino - garotas o que escreveremos?  
Sakura - iremos por palavras "lindas" sobre o professor e que eles são demais  
Tenten - você sabe que ganharemos suspensão por 1 semana se fizermos isso né?  
Sakura - se descobrirem iremos a farra nessa semana se não, teremos o gosto de rir da cara daqueles patetas no castigo.  
Todas começaram a rir e pixaram para parecerem eles mesmo e foram para o quarto.

Um pouco longe dali os Akatsuki's conversavam

Sasuke - cara eu vou matar aquelas Akatsuketes sem vergonha  
Naruto - nem me fale mais o que elas tem no passado que não temos?  
Gaara - toda garota é patty sem excessão ( nada contra eu sou )  
Shikamaru - deve ter acontecido alguma coisa no passado delas que as tornou o que são hoje  
Neji - você quer dizer o que as tornou: valentes, metidas, grossas e...  
Sasuke interrompe - pode parar Neji eu vi que você tava secando a Tenten  
Naruto - na piscina você não parou de secar as coxas dela  
Neji vermelho de raiva e vergonha - É O QUE?  
Shikamaru - não se faz de inocente Naruto você tava secando os peitos da Hinata.  
Naruto cora e Neji fala - vou te dar 30 minutos pra fazer seu testamento  
Naruto - pra que?  
Neji - por que você vai morrer hoje  
Naruto - mais eu já fiz o meu testamento caso algo acontecesse olha * mostra o papel *  
Neji - já que é assim... É MELHOR CORRER SE QUISER VIVER  
Naruto sai correndo e gritando - SOCORRO EU NÃO QUERO MORRER AINDA QUERO A HINATA!  
Neji - MAIS VOCÊ VAI MORRER NINGUÉM SECA OS PEITOS DA MINHA PRIMA E SAI ILESO DESSA.  
Sasuke, Shikamaru e Gaara seguraram Neji que se acalmou e fingiu não ser nada ele passou pelo Naruto e deu um soco no olho o fazendo ficar roxo.  
Naruto - achei que tinha se acalmado  
Neji - você não tem tanta sorte e Sasuke eu vi você secando a Sakura  
Sasuke - não vou ficar "olhando" o time inimigo  
Gaara - é Sasuke eu vi você olhando para umas certas curvas de uma garota de cabelos rosados na piscina  
Sasuke cora violentamente - mais nem morto aquilo não chega a ser bonita  
Naruto - a é? então por que tá corado?  
Sasuke ainda corado - EU NÃO TO CORADO.  
Neji - tá vamos fingir que é tinta que caiu no seu rosto já que estamso pintando com vermelho.  
Sasuke volta ao normal - affs  
Gaara - ei Shikamaru tava secando a minha irmã por que?  
Shikamaru - eu tenho culpa dela usar um mini biquini? e você não fala nada eu vi que você tava secando e desejando aquela patty da Ino.  
Gaara - há * risada sarcástica * eu tenho todas as garotas que quero por que eu iria querer a ter? ela é só uma patty que não quer que ninguém saiba do passado idiota que eu quero descobrir  
Naruto - uma coisa que eu pensei que nunca veria um Gaara curioso  
Gaara vai até Naruto e lhe dá um soco tendo os dois olhos roxos.  
Naruto - QUAL É ASSIM ESTRAGA O MEU ROSTO AI AS GATAS NÃO QUEREM MAIS!  
Sasuke que tava calado falou sarcásticamente - quem é a doida que te quer?  
Naruto - seu filho da...  
Sasuke - CHEGA! Já terminamos guardem essas coisas e me obedeçam por que eu sou o lider dessa merda ouviram * falou sério dando arrepios em todos que responderam como se a vida dependesse disso e dependia*  
Todos - NÃO SENHOR QUER DIZER SIM, SIM SENHOR  
Sasuke - é assim que gosto pra tudo tem hora  
Naruto - e como fica meu rosto?  
Sasuke - pra isso que serve maquiagem  
Naruto - eu não sou uma bicha  
Sasuke - mais não tem outra escolha e vai usar por que to mandando  
Naruto - tem vergonha de mim assim é?  
Sasuke - não ando com deformados e você é um na burrice e agora na cara  
Naruto - droga você tem razão  
Shikamaru - zzzzzzzz  
Neji - ei Sasuke como vamos acorda-lo  
Sasuke pega um balde de tinta preta e despeja em shikamaru que acorda todo melado de tinta e preto que se destacava bem na parede e diz - assim  
Todos caem na risada e Shikamaru tenta fuzilar Sasuke mais Sasukeo fuzila de volta ele fica com medo desvia o olhar como se não acontecesse.

No dia seguinte na sala do Kakashi

Kakashi - AAAAAAA AKATSUKI'S VENHAM JÁ AQUI?  
Eles ouviram do quarto e foram pra lá, se depararam com as paredes, as bancas, e o quadro pixado com palavras "lindas" e um Kakashi raivoso ( faltavam 20 minutos pra aula começar )  
Kakashi - suspensão uma semana  
Sasuke - não fomos nós  
Kakashi - e quem foi?  
Gaara - as Akatsuketes  
Kakashi - a é? *ele grita perto dos ouvidos deles* (ao lado ) AKATSUKETES  
30 segundos e elas estão na sala  
Sakura - ai o que é cachorro?  
Kakashi - foram vocês que fizeram isso?  
Elas abaixam as cabeças e começam a chorar falsamente  
Hinata com os olhinhos marejados - Você acha que foi a gente? ( dá pena )  
Kakashi se comove - não foram vocês né?  
Sakura com os olhinhos marejados - não eles fizeram essas coisas.  
Temari com os olhinhos marejados - e ainda colocam a culpa na gente?  
Hinata com os olhinhos marejados - eles estão tirando nossa honra  
Tenten os olhinhos marejados - eles acham que podem fazer coisas e nos culpar sem que façamos nada? isso é desonesto Kakashi-kun  
Ino com os olhinhos marejados olha pra Kakashi e depois os Akatsuki's sem parar virando o rosto - isso é desonesto * desaba no choro falso *

As garotas começam a desabar em choro falso também elas faziam teatro né? e eram as melhores pro que interpretavam muuuuuuuuuito bem a cena sem erros, voltando a fic o Kakashi se comoveu e botou a culpa nos Akatsuki's e também por que eles aprontavam a mais tempo e elas acabavam de chegar era provável que foram eles mesmo estragando o que as garotas fizeram:

Kakashi - AKATSUKI'S SUSPENSÃO 2 DIAS E LIMPEM ISSO  
Sasuke - mais não fomos nós  
Todas as garotas chorando falsamente em unissom - MENTIROSO  
Kakashi - eu escuto a voz da razão  
Abraça as garotas de costas fazendo as ter contato vizual com os garotos enuqnato o professor tá de costas e eles começam a susurrar para o professor não desconfiar:

Sakura sussurando - viu pra quem fez teatro isso foi moleza façam melhor  
sasuke sussurando - pode crer nos faremos sua louca e nos vingaremos  
Ino sussurando - já aprontamos com gente pior que vocês que não revidam  
Gaara sussurando - cala a boca patty  
Ino sussurando - se encherga foguinho  
Temari sussurando - além disso tá 1 a 0 vamos vencer  
Shikamaru - problemática você acha que vencerá os Akatsuki's * Kakashi ouve *  
Temari com os olhinhos marejados - Kakashi-kun ele tá brigando comigo  
Kakashi - suspensão 3 dias * volta a abraçar as garotas *  
Neji sussurando - admitimos vocês são boas nisso  
Tenten sussurando - não é a toa que ganhamos 29 medalhas de ouro nisso  
Neji sussurando - pucca amostrada  
Tenten sussurando - 1º pucca é sua vó e 2º você é um filhote de cruz credo  
Naruto sussurando - você é tão falsa  
Hinata sussurando - sobrevivência dos mais fortes  
Naruto sussurando - então eu vencerei sou mais forte  
Hinata sussurando - você é mais burro que uma porta eu hein? e eu vencerei  
Naruto sussurando - é o que veremos ou melhor vai sonhando  
Hinata sussurando - idiota  
Kakashi se separa das garotas - a suspensão de vocês será adiada para semana que vem.  
Naruto - mais semana que vem é carnaval.  
Kakashi - não sairam  
Sakura - Kakashi-kun vai ter viagem pro carnaval  
Kakashi - vai vocês vão?  
Ino - vamos sim mais me faz um favor?  
Kakashi - claro qual?  
Ino - só os deixe limpar tire a suspensão iremos querer companhia na viagem  
Kakashi - então Akatsuki's nesse carnaval farão tudo que as Akatsuketes mandarem e Akatsuketes eu gostei do nome do grupo de vocês.  
Todas - Obrigada Kakashi-kun

Eels foram embora pra seus quartos, no quarto das Akatsuketes

Sakura - Ino por que pediu pra tirarem a suspensão?  
Ino - veja o lado bom eles farão tudo que mandarmos na viagem  
Sakura - verdade mais depois do carnaval é aquele dia lembram?  
Hinata - como esqueceríamos o dia de visitarmos os túmulos  
Sakura - não cortem os pulsos de novo por favor se não eu morro  
Ino - dizemos o mesmo a você mais caso não se controle não iremos interferir.  
Sakura - tá obrigada mais se me acharem como da última vez me levem ao hospital ou então me deixem vai depender do bilhete que deixarei  
Tenten - respeitamos a sua vontade lembra que o mesmo aconteceu a Karin  
Sakura - sei ela está morta, ela era a líder e agora sou eu, e só a líder tem o direito que ela exerceu sobre sua vida.  
Elas abaixam a cabeça e falam em unissom - Karin descanse em paz

No quarto dos Akatsuki's

Naruto - ei vocês lembram o que faremos né?  
Sasuke - eu vou ficar com a Sakura  
Naruto - eu com a Hinata  
Neji - eu com a Tenten  
Gaara - eu com a Ino  
Shikamaru - e eu com a problemática d a Temari  
Sasuke - não acredito que faremos tudo o que elas mandarem  
Gaara - nem eu tem planos em mente?  
Sasuke - tenho junta aqui ................ ( ele falo o plano que não vou contar )  
Gaara - o plano é perfeito  
Sasuke - e eu também  
Naruto - será que é convencido?  
Neji - cala a boca Naruto você não sabe ser irônico  
Naruto - eu bem que tentei  
Sasuke - vamos acabar com aquelas Akatsuketes  
Naruto - vamos mostrar a elas o sabor da vingança  
Gaara - vamos descobrir o passado daquelas idiotas  
Shikamaru - vamos mostrar o quanto são problemáticas e que mandamos  
Neji - e por fim vamos mostrar que a escola é....  
Todos em unissom - NOSSA!

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 3 – O carnaval e a vingança parte 1_

As garotas dormiam tranquilamente de pijaminha totalmente curto e cobertas até o pescoço e estavam tendo os melhores sonhos de suas vidas até que foram acordadas pelos seus vizinhos : os garotos, que as acordaram com um som bem alto de Linkin Park ( amo essa banda ) :

Todas - EU MATO ESSES DESGRAÇADOS

Sakura - GAROTAS PEGUEM AS BOLAS SURPRESA DE GOROROBA QUE FORAM PREPARADAS PRO CARNAVAL DELES A 1 MÊS.

Ino - NOVIDADE HOJE É CARNAVAL

Sakura - ENTÃO ELES RECEBERÃO O PRESENTE MAIS CEDO

Hinata - EU VOU MATAR O NARUTO E O MEU PRIMO

Tenten - ENTÃO TODAS NOS OS ESTRANGULAREMOS

Todas - É ISSO AI * batem as mãos *

Elas estavam gritando devido ao volume da música, mais os garotos não esperariam o acontecido : Sakura chutou a porta correu até o som e o desligou :

Sakura - AGORA GAROTAS * elas jogam as bolas * gostaram do presente?

Os garotos se cheiram - ECA CARA ODIAMOS O QUE É ISSO?

Hinata - uma gororoba mofada que foi guardada pra vocês durante 1 mês

Ino - isso é só o início empregadinhos rsrsrs

Tenten - é mesmo eu havia esquecido vocês são nossos empregados

Sakura - aproveitem a manhã por que a tarde irão se ferrar

Garotos - de acordo mais vai ter vingança

Hinata - nos executaremos a vingança 2 vezes pior, nos colocaremos suas popularidade em risco já que todos estão aqui, é a coisa mais fácil

Neji - quem diria a Hinata que eu conhecia era um anjo e essa é uma vingadora

Hinata - ISSO É POR TODAS AS VEZES QUE ME ESCULACHOU DIZENDO QUE EU NÃO SERIA BOA PRA PORCARIA DO CLÃ

Tenten - CHEGA

Neji - não sei onde tava com a cabeça de ter vindo estudar aqui

Tenten - em cima da cabeça suponho

As garotas caem na risada e Sakura fala - levou o maior fora hein rsrsrsrsrs

Gaara - ei loirinha Patty o que vão fazer conosco?

Ino - nada que não seja vingativo

Gaara - e o que fizemos?

Ino - entraram no nosso caminho, qualquer um que entra deve pagar

Gaara - affs isso já podia se esperar de garotas burras

Todas as garotas - BURRO É QUEM CHAMA, SEU INCÊNDIO A VAPOR

Gaara - pelo menos sou inteligente

Sakura - parabéns por causa da tão atrevida atitude de seu amigo o castigo de vocês com a gente vai durar e ser muuuuuito mais MUUUUITO pior.

Sasuke - daremos o troco depois do carnaval por tudo não perdem por esperar.

Tenten - até lá então o carnaval é de 1 semana

Neji - melhor aproveitarem bem esse carnaval pois nas aulas jogaremos muito pesado.

Sakura - nunca conseguiram superar a gente

Shikamaru - é o que vamos ver agora me senti animado pra ficar acordado pra saber no que isso vai dar

Temari - então eu serei eu caham NOS VEMOS A TARDE MACACOS DESENVOLVIDOS

Garotos assustados - n-nos vemos a tarde

Todas menos a Temari - liguem não e isso por que ela tá de bom humor

Neji - então eu mão iria querer ver ela de mau humor

Gaara - pode crer cara é a pior coisa do mundo ver a Temari de TPM ou de mau humor!

As garotas saem e o dia passa rapidinho sendo assim já de tarde :

Sakura - prontos pra tortura?

Sasuke - nos a torturaremos

Sakura - Sasuke como primeiro ato quero que beije meus pés * ele obedece e Tenten tira uma foto na câmera digital *

Sasuke se levanta do chão - exclui essa foto

Tenten - não mesmo empregadinho

Hinata - Naruto faz lamem pra mim * ele faz e ela joga num lago próximo o lamem *

Naruto - O LAMEM PRECIOSO POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

Hinata - ponto fraco necontrado

Tenten - Neji quero que beije aquela garota * aponta e ele vai beija-la recebe um tapa da garotinha de 5 anos e volta * quem diria apanhou de 1 garotinha indefesa de 5 anos hein tarado

Neji teve vontade de esgana-la - eu odeio você

Tenten - eu também te amo

Temari - Shikamaru nada de dormir pelo carnaval todo a não ser que eu de permissão

Shikamaru obedeceu entregando as coisas de dormir e saiu de lá querendo matá-la mais já que Gaara tava lá antes dele fazer isso com certeza, Gaara que era o irmão de Temari o mataria antes.

Ino - ruivo do paraguai toma pinta o cabelo * entrega uma tinta rosa *

Gaara - TÁ MALUCA EU NÃO USO ROSA

Ino - eu mando em você ruivo do paraguai

Gaara - isso não vai sair barato depois do carnaval ouviu loira de farmácia?

Ino - blá, blá, blá, você só sabe reclamar pinta logo esse cabelo de rosa

Gaara pinta o cabelo e todos os outros tiram com a cara dele e riem

Sakura - e isso é só o começo

Sasuke - odiamos vocês

Todas - sabemos

Sasuke - bom mesmo pois não vai sair barato

Sakura - inscrevemos vocês num concurso de hula hoje a noite de saia e sutião de hula viu? os cinco

Todos os garotos - NÃO MESMO

Mais tarde numa boate no concurso de hula :

Sakura da platéia - ARRASA SASUKE, SE MECHE MAIS

Ino da platéia - É ISSO AI RUIVO DO PARAGUAI REBOLA

Hinata da paltéia - CAPRICHA NARUTO

Temari da platéia - TÃO ARRASANDO MAIS TÃO MUITO DUROS

Tenten da paltéia - ARRASA BARBIE MALIBU

Todas saindo da boate - barbie malibu?

Tenten do lado de fora cm as outras - é pelo penteado só falta a maquiagem

Nesse dia muito corrido eles foram direto pra cama mortos de sono ( como eu to agora ) quase desmaiando os akatsuki's ao chegarem no quarto desabaram um em cima do outro no chão e dormiram ali, as akatsuketes tiveram forças pra por seus pijamas e ir direto pra cama.

No dia seguinte as garotas fizeram questão de comprar tinta rosa para os garotos pintarem os cabelos e desfilarem por ai e como eles tinham que obedecelas em tudo por que os profesores vigiavam por ai eles fizeram essa humilhação, não tardou 5 minutos e vinha uma multidão atrás deles rindo das caras deles, estava decidido : eles iam se vingar 3 vezes mais.

No apartamento dos akatsuki's após a humilhação ás 9:00

Naruto - ainda bem que aquela coisa rosa saiu  
Sasuke - sorte nossa que era tinta guache  
Shikamaru - elas vão nos pagar  
Gaara - esse é só o começo eu vou matar aquela patty que se acha  
Sasuke - eu vou matar aquela líder de araque  
Shikamaru - com todo o respeito Gaara mais eu MATO a tua irmã  
Gaara - se quiser ajuda eu do  
Neji - aquela pucca ela vai ver só vou fazer picadinho dela  
Naruto - aquela sua prima parece até que ela é marginal de tanto que é vingativa  
Neji - Naruto desde que ela começou a andar com as " Akatsuketes " que foi desde os 4 anos quando ela foi pra um colégio interno ela mudou totalmente  
Naruto - e que Hinaat existia antes?  
Neji - uma meiga, doce, gaguejava, irritante e ingênua  
Naruto - e agora ela é vingativa, raivosa de vez em quando, não gagueja, não é ingênua, é muito inteligênte e sabe planejar tudo  
Gaara - concordo eu tava pensando em dar mole por que são garotas  
Sasuke - mais a paciência foi pro espaço ainda estamos no 2 dia do carnaval  
Shikamaru - e carnaval na nossa escola é 7 dias T.T  
Neji - CHEGA EU VOU MATAR UMA POR UMA ELAS ME HUMILHARAM FEIO  
Sasuke - E VOCÊ ACHA QUE É O ÚNICO, TODOS FOMOS HUMILHADOS  
Naruto - tem algum plano pra depois do carnaval Sasuke?  
Sasuke - pior que tenho  
Shikamaru - e qual é?  
Sasuke- primeiro, vocês topam a base de tudo?  
Gaara - se for pra ter uma vingança nem que eu me humilhe mais eu topo  
Naruto - eu topo mais sem querer ofender Neji a tua prima merece uns tapas  
Neji - concordo e topo Sasuke a pucca vai ver só  
Shikamaru - vai ser problemático mais vai valer a pena eu topo!  
Sasuke - certo o plano é o seguinte, vamos seduzi-las  
Todos menos o Sasuke - FICO DOIDO?  
Sasuke - não veja o lado bom tiraremos proveito e ainda nos vingaremos  
Naruto - e como será isso?  
Sasuke - faremos elas virarem nossas " namoradas " e damos um pé na bunda nelas do jeito mais grosseiro possível na frente de todo mundo da escola!  
Neji - elas vão morrer de vergonha, talvez até sumam dessa escola  
Naruto - to dentro  
Gaara - conta comigo  
Shikamaru - vai ser muuuuuuito desgastante conquista-las mais topo  
Naruto - mais e se elas não derem mole?  
Sasuke - verdade, então partiremos pro " eu te amo " falso  
Neji - é toda garota é sentimental e tudo isso faremos depois do carnaval certo?  
Sasuke - não mudei de idéia faremos NO caranaval  
Todos menos o Sasuke - QUE? PIROU?  
Sasuke- acabei de lembrar que os professores vão nos deixar sós aqui pra curtir junto com a diretora pelo resto do carnaval a partir de hoje ás 14:00  
Naruto - então que o plano se inicie  
Gaara - massacraremos elas  
Neji - vamos mostrar quem é que manda  
Shikamaru - vamos faze-las de bobas  
Sasuke - vamos tirar essas Akatsuketes intrometidas do caminho

No quarto das Akatsuketes após a humilhação dos Akatsuki's

Sakura - vocês viram a cara deles quando a multidão avançou pra rir?  
Ino - essa humilhação tá saindo melhor que encomenda  
Hinata - eles acham que podem mais e o pior é que estão errados.  
Tenten - garotas  
Temari - eu vou amar ver a cara deles hoje mais tarde  
Sakura - pode crer hoje vou fazer o Sasuke pintar minhas unhas ás 14:00  
Tenten - GAROTAS DÁ PRA ME ESCUTAR?  
Todas menos Tenten - foi mau Ten-chan  
Tenten - tenho uma notícia boa e outra ruim qual querem ouvir primeiro?  
Sakura - a ruim  
Tenten - a ruim é que ás 14:00 os professores e a diretora sairam o resto do carnaval e nos deixaram sem vigias.  
Hinata - e a boa?  
Tenten - é que ainda temos tempo de judiar daqueles idiotas e preparar armadilhas.  
Sakura - acho que os Akatsuki's vão aprender que ninguém se mete com as Akatsuketes  
Tenten - é isso ai amiga que se inicie o verdadeiro carnaval  
Sakura - vamos lá Akatsuketes, vamos botar pra quebrar com eles  
Hinata - esse seu sorriso me assusta8O  
Todas começam a rir da cara da Hinata até ela mesma  
Tenten - que eles sofram na nossa mão  
Sakura - vou deixar cada uma por si própria no plano eu me vingo do Sasuke  
Tenten - eu do Neji  
Hinata - eu do Naruto  
Ino - deixa o foguinho comigo  
Temari - a bela adormecida comigo rsrsrs  
Sakura - faremso o que rodiar nas nossas mentes  
Todas ao mesmo tempo - e não vai ser bom vai ser terrível rsrsrs * se olham * você também fará a mesma coisa? legal rsrsrs

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 4 – O carnaval e a vingança parte 2_

Já eram 14:00 da tarde a hora em que os professores iriam sair, no vocabulário dos Akatsuki's a hora da vingança e nos das Akatsuketes a hora do constrangimento.  
As garotas contaram cada uma o seu plano a outra e elas juntaram os planos e chamaram de operação : humilhação.  
Os garotos por fim já partilhavam o mesmo plano de cada um as idéias fluiam pra eles e eles chamaram de operação : vingança.  
As Akatsuketes começariam essa rodada e talvez elas possam até ganhar mais quem disse que eles não tem plano?:

Sasuke e Sakura no refeitório vigiado pelos secretários:

Sakura - Sasuke meu caro eu tenho uma horrível notícia pra te dar  
Sasuke - qual?  
Sakura - essa * sobe em cima da cadeira * GUERRA DE COMIDA

Em minutos o refeitório estava imundo Sakura estava limpinha e Sasuke bom horrivelmente sujo

Sasuke - isso vai ter volta me aguarde  
Sakura - acho que se eu for te aguardar você vai parar na diretoria  
Sasuke - por que?  
Sakura- lembra que os funcionários do refeitório tem ligação com a diretora?  
Sasuke - e daí?  
Funcionário qualquer - quem começou essa guerra  
Sakura chorando falsamente - foi... ele... eu só cheguei... agora e vi... tudo  
Funcionário qualquer - Sasuke Uchiha falarei com a diretora a seu respeito  
Sasuke - O QUE? EU NÃO FIZ NADA  
Funcionário qualquer - claro você não pixou o refeitório inteiro ano passado  
Sasuke - isso fui eu e minha turma mais NÃO PDOE FAZER ISSO COMIGO  
Funcionário qualquer - já fiz * vai embora *  
Sakura - se ferro  
Sasuke - isso vai ter volta me aguarda  
Sakura - claro vou te aguardar na secretária  
Sasuke - eu ainda te mato  
Sakura - se tentar vai quebrar a preciosa unha  
Sasuke - ei eu não sou gay  
Sakura - não você é EMO rsrsrsrs  
Sasuke vai embora tomar banho e Sakura vai embora se encontrar com as garotas.

Com as garotas

Sakura - 1ª parte completa  
Hinata - agora o Naruto é comigo  
Tenten - ele tá na quadra e tá na hora de jogarmos futbol com os garotos  
Temari - é obrigatório? no carnaval? pirou?  
Tenten - essas são as regras  
Ino - desde quando você obedesce as regras?  
Tenten - desde que as estudei pra ferrar com os garotos  
Ino - tinha esquecido do seu plano  
Hinata - é garotas vamos por que...  
Sakura - ... é hora do jogo

Na quadra com os garotos antes da aula começar

Todos menos o Sasuke - rsrsrsrsrs  
Sasuke - qual é ela iniciou uma guerra de comida e eu levei a culpa que apoio hein? ¬¬  
Gaara - mais do jeito que você tava sujo achavamos que você tinha se jogado num balde de comida  
Sasuke - engraçadinho, dava pra ser comediante ¬¬  
Naruto - vai ter vingança?  
Sasuke - CLARO BAKA  
Naruto - olhem a Hinata vai ser a goleira e eu vou dar o chute de treino  
Shiakamaru - acaba com ela  
Naruto - Neji peço mil desculpas se a sua prima não sair inteira  
Neji - não me importo

No gol

Hinata - joga Naruto que eu agarro  
Naruto - você não vai conseguir agarrar considere isso como vingança pelo que fizeram ao Sasuke  
Hinata - a com a comida é.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Não tinha nem terminado de falar Naruto havia dado um bolada em seu abdome que a deixou encapacitada de qualquer coisa e doída de dor.

Funcionário respornsável pelos esporte = FRPE - O QUE TEM NA CABEÇA?  
Naruto - nada eu apenas joguei a bola ela que não conseguiu agarrar  
Hinata - na...nada disso ai ele jogou qua-quando eu ta...tava distraida  
FRPE - isso é verdade?  
Naruto - mais ou menos ^.^"  
FRPE - no início das aulas SUSPENSÃO * ele vai embora *  
As garotas chegam  
Ino - Hinata você tá bem  
Tenten - Hinata o que ele fez com você?  
Sakura - Hinata fala com a gente você tá legal?  
Temari - chegou perto de morrer?  
Hianat - gente eu só me machuquei * se olha * e feio não to morta ¬¬  
Todas menos Hinata - foi mals  
Naruto - Hi-hinata me desculpe a minha intenção não era te machucar -.-  
Hinata - você mesmo disse que ia ser vingança ai  
Naruto - mais eu não queria te machucar digamos que foi sem querer  
Hinata - tá falando sério? õ.Ô  
Naruto - to sim talvez eu e você possamos até ser amigos  
Hinata - trégua entre nós 2?  
Naruto - é  
Hinata - posso meninas?  
Todas menos Hinata em unissom - claro, se quiser mais continuaremos com os outros  
Naruto - e eu e a Hinata vamos apenas assistir  
Hinata - com toda certeza

Com os garotos no cantinho da quadra

Sasuke - ih olha só o Naruto não gostou de machucar uma garota e agora tá se redimindo sendo amigo dela  
Gaara - por mim tudo bem mais vocês as ouviram vai pegar fogo pro nosso lado  
Neji - até pinatram nosso cabelo de rosa e se pintarem permanente?  
Shiakamru - você bem que tá querendo uma tinta rosa de novo né? ¬¬  
Neji - não seu baka eu não posso mais nem comentar? ¬¬  
Sasuke - tá o próximo evento aonde é?  
Neji - é natação deixa comigo e a pucca digamos que ela vai ter um acidente  
Shikamaru - qual? olhar na sua cara?  
Todos riem menos Neji que dá um soco em Shikamaru

Na piscina

Tenten - Naruto já que tá aqui leva a Hina pra infermaria  
Naruto - ok vamos Hina eu te carrego já que a culpa foi minha  
Hinata - eita Naruto eu já te desculpei já falei mais de 1000 vezes  
Naruto - mais eu ainda não paro de me culpar  
Hinata - podemos ir?  
Naruto - desculpa vamos * a pega no colo e vai embora com ela *  
Temari - to tão orgulhosa da Hina isso vai dar namoro  
Tenten - também acho o Naruto é tão gentil com ela  
Ino - tá Tenten você tá representando a gente viu?  
Tenten - ok e quem tá representando os Akatsuki's  
Sakura - o Neji ¬¬  
Tenten - sabia idiota representando idiotas ¬¬  
As outras 3 - é sabemos ¬¬  
Tenten - bom vou nadar  
Sakura - boa sorte eu soube que eles não jogam limpo  
Tenten - então empatamos não jogamosl impo também  
Temari - o placar tá 1 X 1  
Todas menos Temari - sabemos -.-"  
Tenten - vou mudar pra 2 X 1  
Sakura - se perder você vai mudar mesmo o placar vai ficar 2 pra eles e 1 pra gente.  
Tenten - calma eu vou ganhar é maratona e não vou usar toda a minah velocidade  
Todas menos Tenten - finjo que acredito ¬¬

Do outro lado da piscina

Todos menos Neji - entendemos  
Neji - tá sei ¬¬ eu só vou tira-la do jogo  
Sasuke - eu tendi você vai ganhar facinho a jogando pro canto da piscina  
Neji - eu sei já que no canto tem um monte de azulejos que podem cortar  
Gaara - né por nada não mais essa idéia é maluca  
Todos menos Gaara - QUE?  
Gaara - seguinte os azulejos podem acabar com ela literalmente ela ficar igual a Hinata ou pior  
Neji - esqueceu que isso é fic e aqui ninguém morre?  
Gaara - a foi mals tava levando pro lado real  
Shikamaru - voltando ao roteiro * com um papel na mão *  
Sasuke - beleza Neji vai nadar peixinho  
Neji - peixinho é a tua vó eu sou mais eu cara ¬¬  
Sasuke - ta você entendeu ¬¬

Na maratona Tenten não estava nem na velocidade máxima e Neji que estava na sua a empurrava pros axulejos ela que foi esperta quando ele ia dar um empurrão forte que a mandaria de vez aos azulejos ela aumentou a velocidade e ele parou na mesma hora de nadar se não ele iria dard e cara com os azulejos, a corrida acaba e Neji fica em 4º lugar e Tenten em 1º:

Tenten - 2 a 1 viu?  
Neji - pucca irritante  
Tenten - BARBIE MALIBU XP

Com os garotos

Sasuke - cara eu não acredito que você perdeu  
Neji - nem eu não sabia que ela era tão rápida  
Shikamaru - agora vai ser basquete  
Gaara - eu vou nessa vou empatar no 2 a 2  
Sasuke - ou a gente perde de 3 a 1  
Gaara - tá maluco? acho que nenhuma delas sabe como jogar  
Neji - sei não mais tem razão a representante delas é a Ino  
Gaara - digamos que eu vou deixar ela se ralar no chão  
Todos - rsrsrsrsrs  
Sasuke - mais galera o plano de sedução depois do carnaval tá de pé?  
Todos - pode crer quero me divertir

Com as garotas

Sakura - valeu Tenten tá 2 a 1  
Tenten - agora é basquete né?  
Sakura - é  
Ino - e infelizmente eu to representando vocês  
Temari - não tem nada não perdendo ou ganhando depois do carnaval humilharemos eles.  
Ino - tem razão eu vou acabar com a raça do foguinho  
Sakura - vai Ino é a sua vez  
Ino - valeu o apoio

Ino foi jogar na quadra mais infelizmente já que Gaara era do time adversário sempre a empurrava fazendo-a ir ao chão e se arranhar por completo mais Ino não desistia até que ela começou a sangrar um pouco mais não se importou e continuou jogando Gaara venceu de 7 cestas a 6:

Gaara - acho melhor se lavar ou vai melar a quadra toda com seu sangue¬¬  
Ino - que? * se olha * isso? não dê importância e... *desmaia e Gaara pega*  
Gaara - ae rapazeada eu to fora já ganhei pra vocês  
Todos os 3 - tá  
Sakura - o que a Ino tem?  
Gaara - perda de sangue, e ela comeu algo de hoje de manhã pra cá?  
Sakura - não eu acho  
Gaara - então foi recaida  
Tenten - você é médico?  
Gaara - não mais eu entendo disso  
Temari - leva ela logo pra infemaria aqui tá 2 a 2 a gente se vira  
Gaara - tá certo * vai embora *  
Sakura - qual é o próximo jogo?  
Tenten - é judô  
Temari - deixa comigo e Tenten por que não foi embora?  
Tenten - por que eu iria?  
Temari - é que você já jogou  
Tenten - e também tem uma coisa qe eu esqueci  
Sakura - então pode ir Tenten a gente cuida deles  
Tenten - quero tudo explicado do jogo viu?  
Sakura - tá pode ir Tenten

Com os garotos

Neji - gente eu esqueci uma coisa lá no meu quarto é hiper importante  
Sasuke - vai cara a gente cuida das patty's afinal você já jogou  
Neji - então eu não vou voltar  
Shikamru - tá o Naruto já foi e o Gaara já foi também se quiser ir  
Sasuke - é a gente cuida disso  
Neji - então tchau

Na infermaria

Naruto - Hinata você já tá legal?  
Hinata - to, to sim  
Enfermeira - mais só vai poder sair daqui em 2 dias  
Hinata - a não eu vou perder 2 dias do meu precioso carnaval  
Enfermeira - tá poder sair você pode mais só com o seu namorado cuidando de você ok?  
Hinata cora - ok  
Naruto cora - vai querer sair Hina?  
Hinata cora mais - não hoje mais não  
Naruto - ok  
Gaara chega com Ino nos braços  
Hinata - o que ouve com a Ino ela tá sangrando e tá.... desmaiada?  
Gaara - ela nunca desmaiou?  
Hinata diz que não com a cabeça  
Infermeira - coloque-a naquela maca eu vou examina-la  
Minutos depois de exame  
Hinata - e ai ela tá bem?  
Enfermeira - tá sim só teve uma recaida por não comer nada e perder um pouco de sangue nada demais hoje a noite as 19:00 ela vai poder sair  
Hinata - e eu?  
Enfermeira - a mesma hora e sozinha não viu?  
Hinata - tá, Naruto você vem me buscar?  
Naruto cora - claro  
Gaara - nesse caso eu venho pegar a Ino  
Enfermeira - estarei a sua espera

No tatame de Judô

Temari - não acredito que você vai representar os garotos  
Shikamaru - foi o Sasuke não sabe lutar  
Temari - você vai perder  
Shikamaru - por que perderia eu sou faixa azul  
Temari - mais eu sou faixa preta  
Shikamaru - QUE?  
Temari - isso que você ouviu prepare-se pra desisitir  
Shikamaru é vou me preparar

Já que não sei falar uma luta de judô então vou pular essa parte a Temari ganhou por que Shikamaru desisitiu e ficou 3 a 2 Shikamaru foi embora e Temari também ficaram apenas Sasuke e Sakura no último desafio : tiro ao alvo que Sasuke venceu por 1 ponto e empatou:

Sasuke - empate  
Sakura - trégua?  
Sasuke - aceito a trégua até o fim do carnaval  
Sakura - ótimo

**CONTINUA...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 5 – Trégua, 3 dias pro carnaval acabar e a aposta._

Depois dos " jogos inocentes " os Akatsuki's e as Akatsuketes fizeram uma trégua, já é um dia lindo ou seja de manhã era hora de aprontar com os funcionários :

No quarto dos Akatsuki's

Naruto - cara que tédio, por que não vamos aprontar com as Akatsuketes?  
Sasuke - estamos em trégua até o carnaval acabar seu idiota * bate nele *  
Naruto - AI VOCÊ ACHA QUE NÃO DOI NÃO É?  
Gaara - Naruto cala a boca ele sabe que doi por isso te bate se não ele não estaria perdendo tempo  
Naruto - tem razão e... * se toca pra realidade * EI  
Shikamaru - de qualquer forma por que não aprontamos com os funcionários?  
Sasuke - é mesmo e se as Akatsuketes também quiserem entraremos em detenção juntos  
Neji - Sasuke  
Sasuke - que é?  
Neji - por que quer aprontar junto com as Akatsuketes?  
Sasuke - será mais divertido  
Neji - tá sei, você tá é gamadão na garota de cabelos rosa  
Sasuke - PIROU?  
Neji - jura então não vai se importar se eu compara-la com uma árvore  
Sasuke - por que ela se parece com uma árvore?  
Neji - veja bem tirando a cabeleira rosa ela pode ser confundida com uma árvore  
Sasuke - EI NÃO FALA ASSIM DA SAKURA  
Neji - ui decorou até o nominho dela * todos menos o Sasuke riram *  
Sasuke - a não enche o saco eu sei que você tá é " apaixonado " pela Tenten  
Neji - Tenten não é Pucca  
Gaara - é Neji fala do Sasuke e nem se olha direito  
Neji - tu não fala nada tá é doidinho pela patty  
Gaara - eu não to pela Ino e... * fecha a boca *  
Neji - já confessou  
Gaara - affs então abre o olho o Naruto não para de secar a tua prima  
Neji - NARUTO  
Naruto - que foi?  
Neji - QUAIS AS SUA INTEÇÕES COM A MINHA PRIMA?  
Naruto - nem sei ainda  
Neji - ENTÃO FICA LONGE DELA ATÉ DESCOBRIR  
Naruto - QUE?  
Neji - FICA LONGE DA HINATA  
Naruto - ué? não era você que disse que nem reconhece mais ela? não era você que disse que sua prima não passa de lixo e não se preocuparia com ela?  
Neji - tá entendi só fica longe dela por que se Hiashi-sama descobre que eu não to ligando, ou que ela tá namorando, ou que fez besteira ele me mata  
Naruto - sei mais e tu Shikamaru?  
Shikamaru - que, que tem eu?  
Naruto - me diz na piscina por que você fica secando a irmã do Gaara?  
Gaara - COMO É?  
Shikamaru - ué? olha não tira pedaço  
Gaara - mais o seu olhar de pervertido mata  
Shikamaru - não era você que não se importava?  
Gaara - mais agora me importo por mais 3 dias elas são " aliadas "  
Shikamaru - sei ¬¬  
Gaara - se dá valor a vida fica longe da minha irmã  
Shikamaru - e se ela me quiser?  
Gaara - duvido muito você é o mais preguiçoso da terra  
Shikamaru - vamos ver  
Sasuke - CHEGA TO CANSADO DE FICAR CALADO TÁ?  
Naruto - EU TAMBÉM  
Sasuke - A NARUTO NÃO PLAGEIE, CRIE SEU IDIOTA, FICA NA TUA  
Naruto - tá bom ¬¬  
Todos menos o Sasuke - o que sugere?  
Sasuke - seguinte vamos fazer uma aposta  
Todos menos o Sasuke - QUAL?  
Sasuke - vamos apostar as garotas que conquistaremos começando por mim  
Todos menos o Sasuke - sei ¬¬  
Sasuke - aposto 30 reais que conquisto a Sakura em 1 semana depois do carnaval!  
Naruto - aposto 20 reais que voce^não vai conseguir  
Neji - digo o mesmo  
Gaara - to dentro  
Shikamaru - sabemos que vai perder e vai dar prejuizo, to dentro  
Sasuke - por que prejuizo  
Naruto - por que se perder vai dar 30 reais pra cada um  
Gaara - e o prejuizo vai ser seu não nosso  
Sasuke - mais também tem se eu vencer faturo 80 reais  
Todos menos Sasuke - queremos ver esse seu desempenho, vamos atrás das Akatsuketes pra aprontar com os funcionários ¬¬  
Sasuke - vamos

No quarto das Akatsuketes

Sakura - vamos aprontar com os funcionários?  
Tenten - eu to dentro se for por que tá um tédio total  
Hinata - eu to dentro também já li esse livro 8 vezes hoje * mostrando um livro grosso *  
Temari - como você lê rápido né? ^.^"""  
Hinata - anos de prática ^.^  
Ino - seguinte vamos aprontar com os funcionários ou falaremos de livros?  
Gota geral  
Sakura - que tal irmos com os Akatsuki's?  
Ino - a to sabendo, você tá doidinha pra ver o Sasuke o líder deles  
Sakura cora um pouco mais ninguém percebe - NADA DISSO INO  
Tenten - então por que aprontariamos junto com eles?  
Sakura - por que estamso em trégua e seria bom aprontarmos pelo menos uma vez juntos né?  
Todas menos a Sakura - sei ¬¬  
Tenten - confessa Sakura tá doidinha pelo EMO  
Sakura - não to não  
Ino - a tá sim  
Sakura - e se eu estiver? vão afzer o que?  
Todas menos Sakura - NADA VAMOS DEIXAR ROLAR  
Sakura - não precisam gritar  
Todas menos Sakura - foi mal  
Sakura - então vamos aprontar ou não?  
Temari - depois a gente vai ¬¬  
Hinata - faz tempo que a gente não toca no quesito " garotos "  
Sakura - sei ¬¬ acha que não percebi o jeito que você olha pro Naruto e ele pra você  
Hinata - não fala besteira Sahh  
Sakura - tá ok mais me diz Tenten como anda você e o Neji?  
Tenten - que que tem eu com o " Dom sem educação " ?  
Sakura - sei lá algo haver com... Amor  
Tenten - cruz credo * fazendo o sinal de uma cruz com os dedos *  
Sakura - ei eu não sou um demônio pra você fazer isso pra mim viu? ¬¬  
Tenten desfaz a cruz - foi mal's ^.^""""""""""  
Sakura - mais diz como é que tá indo?  
Tenten - digamos que eu to começando a gostar dele mais só temos 3 dias de trégua e como você tá indo com o Sasuke?  
Sakura - aquele EMO é divertido demos empate e veio a trégua e ele é lindo  
Temari se intromete - se tá gamadinha no EMO  
Sakura - quer saber eu digo mesmo: EU TO  
Hinata - mais Sahh lembra o que o último garoto que você namorou fez com você?  
Sakura - claro eu nunca esqueci  
Ino - só não dá mole ouviu?  
Sakura - ok, eu vou conhece-lo direito primeiro  
Ino - é assim que se fala ^.^  
Alguém bate na porta  
Sakura - deixa que eu abro * ela vai até a porta e a abre * que surpresa  
Sasuke - oi Sahh, posso te chamar assim?  
Sakura - tá pode todos me chamam assim ^.^ o que vieram fazer aqui?  
Naruto - viemos convida-las para aprontarmos juntos com os funcionários  
Gaara - e ai aceitam?  
As outras garotas chegam na porta  
Ino - é aceitamos ^.^  
Tenten - engraçado que estavamos pensando na mesma coisa  
Neji - ótimo vamos começar pelos refeitórios?  
Tenten - ótimo  
Shikamaru - é parece que hoje os funcionáris vão ter o pior dia da vida deles  
Temari - e parece que todos nós levaremos detenção depois do carnaval  
Shikamaru - é por isso que a gente vai fazer isso  
Sakura - seguinte depois de aprontarmos, receberemos todos a mesma detenção, digamos que vamos brigar pra caramba ^.^  
Sasuke - é felizmente  
Sakura - somos como cães e gatos  
Todos riram  
Sasuke - bem vamos eu quero começar com tinta  
Sakura - garotas * estala os dedos, e elas saem pegam spray's e voltam *  
Sasuke - a gente começa com tinta neles e qual é a dos spray's ?  
Sakura - roubei a sua idéia do ano passado vamos pixar o refeitório  
Sasuke - a detenção vai ficar pior XD  
Sakura - garotas  
Sasuke - caras  
Sakura/Sasuke - é hora de arrazar o refeitório * todos juntam as mãos e soltam no ar * é isso ai vamos

No tadinho do refeitório a Akatsuketes pixavam frases como " As Akatsuketes e os Akatsuki's mandam no pedaço " e também " trégua entre os Akatsuki's e as Akatsuketes até depois do carval ", pixavam tudo que era frase e claro que frase de " mandamos na escola " não podia faltar, e ainda mais as mais " belas " com aquelas " palavras lindas " que usam especialmente pra xingamento foi a que mais teve no refeitório enteiro, os Akatsuki's pintavam todos os funcionários, pegavam baldes de tintas diversos e jogavam neles, tinha muita gente correndo por ali, os funcionários e os outros alunos corriam por ali todos pintador, tinha pessoas cor de rosa, azul, amarelo, branco, roxo e por ai vai e toda a tinta usada pelos Akatsuki's era pra reforma da escola, as Akatsuketes tinham tudo no comando, elas pixavam frases, palavras sem sentido, caveiras, linhas, pintavam de um tudo e no final acabou com um funcionário gritando com eles:

Funcionário qualquer - DETENÇÃO OS 10 DEPOIS DO CARNAVAL  
Sakura - ai o coisinha cor-de-rosa não temos medo de você,  
Tenten - é vê se arranja outra cor querido rosa ta fora de moda  
Hinata - acho que pra você um roxo ou vermelho serve  
Temari - não Hina pra ele tem que ser um amarelo ouro  
Ino - não eu voto por roxo e...  
Funcionário qualquer - CHEGA VÃO ME PAGAR CARO POR ISSO  
Sasuke - vixi como ele tá estressado hoje tá de TPM é?  
Funcionário qualquer - EU NÃO SOU MULHER  
Neji - mais parece  
Funcionário qualquer - O QUE?  
Naruto - ele tem razão e pra mulher tu é um brucutu  
Funcionário qualquer - QUER PARAR COM ISSO?  
Shikamaru - não vamos parar sua criatura sem sexo definido  
Funcionário qualquer - SINTO MUITO MAIS EU NÃO SOU O COZINHEIRO  
Gaara - não é por nada não mais você é por que além de funcionário você é o cozinheiro  
Funcionário qualquer - AAAAA NÃO VALE A PENA BRIGAR COM VOCÊS  
O funcionário vai embora  
Sakura - é os Akatsuki's e as Akatsukeets estão a um ponto a frente dos adultos  
Sasuke - o que quer dizer?  
Sakura - que ninguém vence a gente quando estamos unidos  
Sasuke - que tal nos a turminha sairmos hoje a noite pro cinema?  
Neji - eu topo  
Tenten - eu também  
Naruto - conta comigo  
Hinata - não me deixa fora dessa  
Shikamaru - eu não vou dormir dessa vez eu vou  
Temari - claro que eu vou, eu tenho que manter esse preguiçoso acordado  
Gaara - to dentro  
Ino - pode deixar comigo, eu não vou faltar XD  
Sakura - eu não vou  
Os 9 - por que?  
Sakura - tenho muita coisa pra fazer e amanhã não é um bom dia  
Ino - sabemos Sakura mais vamos  
Temari - vamos garota deixa pra lá  
Sakura - é a única e última vez que eu vou antes do dia tá?  
Todas - ok  
Sasuke - que dia é esse que você tá falando?  
Sakura- não é nada não tá? ^.^"""  
Sasuke - se você diz então é até hoje a noite ^.^

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 6 – Cinema cancelado ¬¬_

Todos esperavam no apartamento de Sakura as garotas terminarem de se vestirem, era como um chalé tinham 2 andares, os garotos estavam se arrependendo e já quase desistindo e essa hora foi quando as garotas desceram uma mais linda que a outra:

Sakura - vamos?

Todos os garotos - claro O.O

Hinata - ótimo, vamos ao cinema

No cinema, na entrada

Sasuke - eu não... acredito

Sakura - nem eu

Naruto - COMO O CINEMA ESTÁ EM REFORMA?

Gota geral

Hinata - então voltemos pra casa ou melhor pro apartamento

Tenten - não mesmo, eu tive uma idéia

Neji - milagre ¬¬

Tenten - vou ignorar Hyuuga, pra não dar noite perdida vamos fazer uma festinha do pijama no nosso chalé garotas

Garotas - isso ai

Garotos - e a gente?

Tenten - podem vir também

Garotos - Hai

**Continua...**

**Obs : foi mal's o cap. tá assim, mais prometo que o próximo cap. vai ser grande XD**

**Gomem minna T.T""""**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 7 – Galera + Festa do pijama = Confusões parte 1_

A tão esperada festa do pijama de garotos e garotas iria acontecer claro que na mesma noite, as garotas usaram seus tradicionais pijaminhas ( os curtérrimos sabe? ) e os garotos trouxeram outros, quando eles chegaram com os pijamas nas sacolas, a sala estava forrada de colchões tinham filmes no chão de todos os tipos ( digo todos mesmo ), e comidas diversas na mesa, eles deixaram um sorriso malicioso escapar de forma que as garotas não perceberam:

Sasuke - onde podemos nos trocar?  
Sakura - bom você pode se trocar no meu quarto eu te levo até lá  
Gaara - e a gente?  
Ino - esquenta não você se troca no meu  
Hinata - e você no meu Naruto-kun ^.^  
Naruto - Arigatô Hinata-chan  
Shikamaru - e eu?  
Temari - você pode se trocar no meu quarto Shikamaru ¬¬  
Shikamaru - tá problemática ¬¬  
Tenten - e infelizmente você no meu Hyuuga ¬¬  
Neji - quem diria a pucca está se revelando aos poucos  
Tenten - quando você estiver desprevinido eu te ma-to  
Neji - pena que isso nunca vai acontecer  
Tenten - isso é o que vamos ver  
Sakura - garotas mostrem aos garotos onde são os quartos, os nossos são muitos afastados um do outro, eles podem se perder -.-"  
Garotas - Hai

Eles andaram em partes diferentes da casa até chegar a um certo ponto : a porta de seus quartos, os quartos eram tão separados, que elas só se reuniam e ás vezes dormiam no quarto da Sakura ( se eu disse que era um quarto só pras 5 ignorem ^.^" ) :

No quarto da Sakura

Sasuke - você é tão obscecada por rosa assim? * olhando o quarto *  
Sakura - não é que quando a gente veio o quarto já era assim ^.^"""""  
Sasuke - sei ¬¬ , mentir pode funcionar com os outros mais não comigo  
Sakura - eu to indo pra você se trocar tá?  
Sasuke - não é necessário nesse quarto tem banheiro imbutido né?  
Sakura - é  
Sasuke - então você me espera aqui  
Sakura - por que eu tenho que te esperar?  
Sasuke - por que eu to pedindo  
Sakura - tá eu fico mais se os outros pensarem besteira VOCÊ vai ter que explicar.  
Sasuke - fechado * apertam as mãos * me espera ai já volto.

No quarto da Ino

Ino - pronto é aqui  
Gaara - gosta de roxo hein?  
Ino - gosto é a minha cor favorita e... por que eu to falando isso com você?  
Gaara - talvez goste de mim  
Ino - mais nem em sonho Ruivinho do Paraguai  
Gaara - pelo menos eu sou de algum lugar loira de farmácia  
Ino - pelo menos não sou desempregada  
Gaara - por que a gente briga tanto?  
Ino - sei lá, acho que quanto mais brigamos, mais nos damos bem XD  
Gaara - talvez seja isso, mais eu sinto que é algo mais e eu não consigo saber o que é  
Ino - vai tentando talvez ache a resposta por que eu também não sei o que é  
Gaara - a vida nos prega cada peça  
Ino - e as piores delas são aquelas que não conseguimos decifrar XP  
Gaara - tem razão  
Ino - tá agora eu to saindo, você se troca e a gente se ve lá embaixo  
Gaara - tá  
Ino vai embora e deixa Gaara pensando - " o que é isso que estou sentindo? amor? não é uma palavra forte demais, eu não sei o que é, mais vou descobrir "

No quarto da Tenten

Tenten - é aqui Hyuuga  
Neji - não pode me chamar pelo nome não é pucca?  
Tenten - claro que posso Neji-kun * fazendo rostinho de inocente *  
Neji - nossa como você é inocente ¬¬  
Tenten - eu tentei fingir que gostava um pouco de você mais não consegui, não pode dizer que eu não tentei  
Neji - é não posso, mais posso dizer que você não gostou de falar  
Tenten - não é verdade, eu atuo com o teatro e como as outras eu sou boa nisso, mais só por que não quero falar o nome de alguém não quer dizer que eu o odeie ou coisa do tipo  
Neji - então gosta de mim é?  
Tenten - não exatamente do jeito que pensa seu pervertido  
Neji - sei, finjo que acredito ¬¬  
Tenten - deixa de ser convencido eu vou descer e você se veste, te vejo lá embaixo  
Neji - ¬¬  
Tenten - por que tá me olhando com essa cara? eu lá sou pintura Hyuuga?  
Tenten sai e Neji fala - não mais parece uma pintura feita por um artista

No quarto da Temari

Temari - é aqui o preguiçoso você se troca e eu te vejo lá embaixo  
Shikamaru - nossa eu esperava bem mais  
Temari - ve se não dorme na minah cama ¬¬  
Shikamaru - por que eu dormiria na cama de uma problemática? ¬¬  
Temari - não sei, não quero saber, e tenho raiva de quem sabe  
Shikamaru - tem raiva de mim é?  
Temari - você não faz idééééia do quanto ¬¬  
Shikamaru - desço já, se não descer em 10 minutos vou estar dormindo  
Temari - já era de se esperar ¬¬  
Ela sai

No quarto da Hinata

Hinata - é aqui er... Naruto-kun  
Naruto - gostei da cor do seu quarto é azul bebê  
Hinata - é a minha cor favorita  
Naruto - a minha é laranja  
Hinata - deu pra perceber pelas suas roupas  
Naruto - tem razão, o pessoal ás vezes tira onda mais não ligo  
Hinata - jura? aqui é a mesma coisa  
Naruto - Hinata ás vezes você se sente... só?  
Hinata - não vou mentir, me sinto e inúmeras vezes, mais tenho minhas migas de consolo aqui ^.^  
Naruto - bom saber, eu vou me trocar e já já desço  
Hinata saiu pensando - " o que ele quis dizer? "

Na sala as garotas conversavam mais tava faltando a... Sakura

Ino - gente tá rolando um clima entre a nossa líder e o emo viu?  
Tenten - também acho a Sakura foi só mostrar o quarto e não desceu ainda  
Temari - o Shikamaru só sabe dormir, acho que a Sakura tá aproveitando beeem do eminho  
Hinata - que mentes poluídas eu hein?  
Ino - mais bem que a Temari tem razão acho que ela tá desfrutando do emo  
Hinata - até parece a Sakura não é assim, tão desconfiando da nossa líder é?  
Ino/Temari/Tenten - nãããããão que isso imaginaaa  
Hinata - ¬¬  
Ino - a fala sério também pode ter essa possibilidade  
Hinata - as chances são de 1 a 1 milhão  
Sakura desce toda descabelada - oi  
Hinata - retiro o que eu disse  
Sakura - retirar o que?  
Tenten - que você não tava ficando com o emo O.O  
Sakura - e não to òó  
Temari - pelo seu cabelo não parece miga O.O  
Sakura - ah sabe o que, que é...

*****************FLASH BACK ON*******************

Sasuke - Sakura já me arrumei, que isso atrás de você?  
Sakura - meu secador, tava dando uns retoques no meu cabelo, ele tava molhado  
Sasuke - sei ¬¬, posso ver isso aqui?  
Sakura - claro * ela entrega o secador e Sasuke o modifica *  
Sasuke - toma * ele liga e tava na potência máxima de vento *  
Sakura - SASUKE * olhando-se no espelho * olha pro meu cabelo  
Sasuke - a qual é? vai ficar zangada?  
Sakura - esquece eu vou descer, lá embaixo tem um pente ¬¬  
Sasuke - desço daqui a pouco, só vou dar uns " retoques " em mim xD  
Sakura - sei ¬¬

***************FLASH BACK OFF*********************

Sakura - pensaram o que?  
Ino - que você tava ficando com o emo  
Sakura - QUE? TAVAM DESCONFIANDO DE MIM?  
Hinata - viu? eu disse qeu as chances eram de 1 em 1 milhão dela ficar com ele  
Tenten - é mais não se esqueça que retirou o que disse  
Hinata - então eu re-coloco  
Temari - agora já é tarde ¬¬  
Sakura - valeu hein? que amigas, desconfiam até da líder do grupo ¬¬  
Hinata - não fica assim Sahh pela sua aparência dava pra suspeitar xD  
Ino - é não fica brava  
Temari - e não se deprima com a gente  
Tenten - é isso mesmo e a culpa não é nossa se você pareceu quase transparente xD  
Sakura - só não me zango com vocês por que amanhã não é um dia que eu goste de lembrar, e que é o único dia do ano em que fico sempre sozinha  
Tenten - é sentimos falta de você nesse dia, sempre  
Sakura - não fiquem assim vamos aproveitar hoje ^.^

Os garotos descem, com a parte do peitoral a mostra foram " retoques " demorados, segundo eles xD

CONTINUA...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 8 – Galera + Festa do pijama = Confusões parte 2_

As garotas estavam morrendo pra se conter de não ir até eles e agarrá-los, mais conseguiram se conter e estava um silêncio até que Sakura se pronuncia:

Sakura - bem er... que tal começarmos com um filme?

Todos - claro mais qual?

Hinata - tudo menos terror

OS garotos se olharam e disseram em unissom - terror

Ino - lembram-se vocês vãos se arrepender em propor filme de terror

Tenten - tá, tá vamos organizar isso aqui

Naruto estava num colchonete com Hinata que estava enrolada e olhava pra ele que não percebia, Temari ficou ao lado de Shikamaru que só dormia, Tenten ficou ao lado de Neji que a olhava com o canto do olho e ela não percebia, Ino estava do lado de Gaara e sem que ele percebesse ela o olhava, Sasuke estava em um colchonete sozinho e Sakura estava no chão por própria escolha:

Sasuke - tem certeza que vai querer ficar aí?

Sakura - tenho

Sasuke - aí é embaixo do ar-condicionado e você com esse pijama minúsculo não vai dar certo

Sakura olha pra cima - tá eu vou ficar aí ¬¬

Sasuke - vem logo to com frio

Sakura queria matá-lo mais não o fez - tem sorte de ser bonito

Sasuke - como?

Sakura - nada ^.^"""

Sasuke - bem vamos fique aqui do meu lado

Sakura - qual filme escolheram?

Sasuke - " o Chamado "

Sakura engoliu seco - quer saber eu enho que ir no meu quarto rapidinho

Sasuke - pra que?

Sakura - nada não é coisa de garota

Todos observavam a cena e as garotas sacaram que o que Sakura queria era ficar sozinha e sem assistir o filme e a deram cobertura.

Ino - pod ir sa-cjan só não demora

Hinata - é e Sasuke deixa de ser curioso XD

Sakura - é eu não vou sair da casa

Tenten - ok mais se perder o filme não nos culpe u.u

Sakura - tem nada não é um dvd se eu perder eu assisto em outra hora ^.^"""

Temari - bom pode ir Sakura, por mim tá liberada

Todos menos Sasuke - por nós também

Sakura - bom vou indo tchau

Sakura sai correndo e Sasuke pensa - " o que será que deu nela, bom vou segui-la quero saber o que é, já sei vou dar uma desculpa, me aguarde Sakura "

Sasuke - bem tenho de ir ao banheiro volto mais tarde, já assisti esse filme e também depois que eu sair do banheiro vou comer algo

Todos menos Sasuke - tá ô.Õ

Sasuke sai

Naruto - o que será que deu nele?

Todos - sei lá

No quarto da Sakura

Sakura - isso respira, eu não vou conseguir, não vou mesmo... eu odeio filmes de terror, já sei não vou assistir e também tem amanhã que droga * ela começa a chorar e não percebe que tem alguém a escutando atrás da porta*

Sasuke abre a porta com tudo - Sakura eu... Sakura por que está chorando?

Sakura - não é da sa conta Uchiha

Sasuke - qual é? vamos me diga

Sakura - é minha vida, não tente me entender que não conseguirá

Sasuke - e se eu entender?

Sakura - não você não entende

Sasuke - então me diga se é pelo filme de terror não iremos assistir

Sakura - NÃO É ISSO é amanhã o problema

Sasuke - o que tem amanhã?

Sakura - não te interessa ME DEIXE EM PAZ

Sasuke - tudo bem mais antes vou fazer uma coisa que deveria fazer ao te encontrar

Sakura - e o que seria?

Sasuke - isso

Sasuke a puxou para um beijo o qual ela retribuiu

Sakura - é isso que queria? conseguiu agora pra você sou apenas mais uma

Sasuke - não, não é, você é única e daria tudo pra te chamar de minha

Sakura - o que?

Na sala

Neji - esses gritos são da Sakura

Tenten - não esquenta ele e a Sakura devem estar brigando

Neji - de novo?

Tenten - são como cão e gato

Neji - ai, esses dois não tem jeito

No quarto

Sakura estava estática e Sasuke foi até ela e a abraçou ainda em choque

Sasuke - não chore se o fizer também chorarei

Sakura sorriu e retribuiu o abraço e ficaram assim por um tempo

Na sala

Temari - o filme acabou

Tenten - foi tão rápido

Neji - é foi rápido mesmo mais Tenten será que dava pra soltar a minha mão?

Tenten que? * olhou pa mão dela e a soltou do Hyuuga rapidamente * ^.^""""

Gaara - Ino?

Ino - que é?

Gaara - quer sair do meu colo?

Ino - você pirou ruivinho do Paraguai?

Gaara - não notou que está segurando no meu pescoço com FORÇA e está em cima de mim?

Ino - an? * olha pra si mesma * er... eu vou na cozinha * correu rubra *

Naruto - Hinata já pode parar de me abraçar o filme acabou passou o medo

Hinata - desculpe Naruto-kun * cora de leve * ^.^'''''

Temari - dorminhoco me faz um favor?

Shikamaru - depende problemática o que é?

Temari - dava pra sair do meu colo? você dormiu com a cabeça nas minhas pernas o filme todo -.-*

Shikamaru cora um pouco - tá bom * sai do colo dela *

No quarto

Sasuke - Sakura por que não fica comigo?

Sakura - rivais te dizem alguma coisa?

Sasuke - podemos acabar com essa richa pense bem

Sakura - é talvez ^.^

Sasuke- bem vamos descer limpe suas lágrimas

Sakura - ok * limpa ás lágriams e desce com ele de mãos dada corada *

Na sala

Gaara - gente eu vou ver o que a loira tá fazendo

Todos - ok

Gaara sai e chegam Sasuke e Sakura

Sasuke - e aí galera?

Sakura - oiii

Tenten - onde estavam? perderam o filme todo

Neji - é querem repassar

Sasuke/Sakura - não ^.^"""

Shikamaru - ué Sasuke voce^não gosta de filme de terror?

Sasuke - tá me estranhando eu amo

Naruto - então por que não assisti ?

Sasuke - to meio sem vontade

Temari - tá rolando clima é?

Sasuke/Sakura - que?

Hinata - não tinha percebido que estávamos em trégua permanete

Sasuke/Sakura - an?

Naruto - as mãos dadas significam namoro então estamos em uma trégua muuito longa ^.^

Sasuke e Sakura coram mais não largam as mãos

Na cozinha

Ino - ai que ódio, por que diabos eu fiz aquilo?

Gaara aparece atrás dela - aquilo o que?

Ino - AA... * Gaara tapa sua boca *

Gaara - calma parece que nunca me viu eu hein?

Ino tira a mão dele de sua boca - nunca vi mais feio Hunf!

Gaara - eu hein? tá de TPM hoje é?

Ino cora - me deixa em paz tá?

Gaara - entendi você tá envergonhada do que fez né?

Ino cora mais - me deixa em paz já falei

Gaara - só vou te deixar em paz depois disso

Ino - disso o qu..

Não terminou e foi beijada

Gaara - disso, você fala demais

Ino fica estática

Gaara - vamos estão nos esperando

Na sala

Sasuke tenta mudar de assunto - er... cade o Gaara e a Ino?

Naruto - tão na cozinha e... sozinhos

Todos - huuuummmmm

Hinata - vamos ve-los?

Shikamaru - não será necessário arrancaremos tudo do Gaara e vocês da Ino

Temari - é vai ser mais rápido amanhã faremos isso

Gaara e Ino chegam

Ino - perdemos algo?

Naruto - nadinha o Sasuke e a Sakura chegaram aqui de mãos dadas então teremos trégua permanente

Ino -sendo assim então...

Gaara - então o que Ino?

Ino - já vai entender

Ela pula no pescoço de Gaara e o beija

Todos mosnos os dois - GAARA E INO?

ELes se separam meio corados

Gaara - é algum problema o Sasuke e a Sakura já estão entendidos e agora eu e a Ino

Ino - isso mesmo

Todos menos os 2 - O.O

Sasuke - Sakura quer ser minha namorada?

Sakura - adoraria ^.^

Gaara - Ino quer namorar comigo?

Ino - claro ^.^

OS dois casais se beijam

Naruto - é só estamos nós 6 ncalhados agora XD

Todos riram

Sakura - Hai garotos querem passar a noite aqui?

Garotos - claro

Sakura - e os quartos?

Temari - no meu quarto fica eu e o dorminhoco, ele não vai fazer diferença

Sakura - no meu fica o Sasuke e eu ^.^

Sasuke sorri

Ino - no meu já fica o Gaara tirem o olho garotas XD

As garotas riram

Tenten - no meu fica o Neji

Hinata - no meu pode ficar o Naruto

Garotos - certo

Todos dormiram bem aquela noite e por incrível que pareça enquanto dormiam as garotas se viraram frente aos garotos os agarrando pelo pescoço e os garotos as enlaçaram pela cintura o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte, nessa cena?

CONTINUA...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 9 – Vamo acordando, a festa parte 1_

Hora de acordar e como sempre já que a autora ama fazer isso é hora do... :

Todas as garotas - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

No quarto da Hinata

Hinata - AAAAAAAA NARUTO-KUN * corada ao extremo *

Naruto - des-desculpa Hina-chan, eu n-não tive a intenção * corado ao extremo *

Hinata - n-não tem nada não vamos descer Naruto-kun

Naruto - v-vamos ^.^"""

No quarto da Ino

Ino - GAARA ME LARGA

Gaara - ME LARGA VOCÊ INO QUAL É?

Eles se soltam e vão cada um prum canto do quarto extremamente vermelhos

Ino - POR QUE MOTIVO TAVA COM A MÃO NA MINHA CINTURA?

Gaara - E POR QUAL MOTIVO ESTAVA AGARRADA AO MEU PESCOÇO

Ino - COMO VOU SABER EU ESTAVA DORMINDO

Gaara - EU TAMBÉM TAVA ENTÃO NÃO RECLAMA

Ino - vamos descer e chega de discursão eu to com dor de cabeça

Gaara - sei ¬¬

No quarto da Tenten

Tenten - AAAAA NEJI EU DURMO DE CALCINHA E SUTIÃ TIRA AS MÃOS DE MIM

Neji - EU JÁ TIREI, NÃO TIVE NADA HAVER COM ISSO

Tenten - okay vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu

Neji - concordo não quero que os garotos falem dessa nossa situação * cora *

Tenten - melhor mesmo ¬¬

No quarto da Temari

Temari - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shikamaru - o que foi problemática, estávamos dormindo tão bem

Temari - SÓ SE FOR VOCÊ

Shikamaru - dá pra parar de gritar?

Temari - okay nunca mais faça isso

Shikamaru - é ruim hein? eu me movo enquanto durmo e eu gostei de acordar assim

Temari - você bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar?

Shikamaru - acho que bati deve ser por isso que sonhei com você

Temari estava perplexa mais rebateu - eu vou descer se quiser ficar ai

Shikamaru - eu vou ficar aqui pra ver se sonho mais com você

No quarto da Sakura

Sakura - AAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE SEU PERVERTIDO * sai da cama e atira uma almofada das duras nele com muuuuuuuuuuita força *

Sasuke - isso doi sabia?

Sakura - claro que eu sei se não soubesse não atiraria em você

Sasuke - ¬¬"""

Sakura - não se aproxime de mim

Sasuke - que frescura Sakura me olhando asim parece até que me acha um demônio ou um tarado de esquina qualquer

Sakura - você pode não perceber mais parece

Sakura escorregou no tapete e Sasuke tropeçou no início dele ambos cairam e se fitaram esmeraldas com ônix os dois não queriam desviar aquele olhar a cena não era das piores um em cima do outro mais o que mais chamou a atenção foi onde uma das mãos do garoto havia caido.... no seio dela... ela se recuperou logo, viu um de seus seios cobertos por uma mão e não hesitou em gritar :

Sakura - AAAAAAAA PERVERTIDO

Ela logo se levantou e deu um tapa que ficaria marcado de 3 dias a uma semana no rosto dele e logo saiu descendo e Sasuke reclamou sozinho:

Sasuke- affs Shikamaru tinha razão... mulheres são tão.... problemáticas

Na ala do café da manhã os 10 estavam corados e mau comiam direito até que Sakura se rebelou:

Sakura - já chega desse silêncio que tal fazermos uma festa pra hoje a tarde?

Ino - ótima idéia

Sasuke - é iremso nos divertir muitos

Sakura cora bastante ao perceber o olhar do Uchiha sobre si e o olhar das garotas surpresas

Hinata percebeu algo em Sasuke - Sasuke que marca é essa no seu rosto?

Sasuke - é que eu quando acordei tropecei no tapete e dei de cara no chão sabe?

Hinata - a tá

Sakura o olhava e ele também, esmeraldas se encontraram com ônix novamente

CONTINUA...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 10 – A festa parte 2_

Era tarde e a festa estava pronta tinha de TUDO desde bebidas normais a alcóolicas, de comidas estrangeiras até ao de local de origem de cada um, tinha inúmeros cd's de tudo desde hip-hop a rock, a festa circulava a muito tempo, resumindo: A FESTA TAVA BOMBANDO E TODOS ESTAVAM BÊBADOS.

Nada mais normal u.u até que Temari se revela

Temari - Vamos ic jogar strip pocker?

Hinata era a que estava com mais sanidade que todos juntos por que não havia bebido... muito

Hinata - eu não vou jogar Tema

Temari - ué por que? os outros vão jogar né?

Sasuke - eu vou

Sakura - eu ic também

Naruto - não ic vou ic perder

Shikamaru - proble.. ic ...mático mais eu ic vou participar

Gaara - eu ic vou e você ic vai também né ic loira de farmácia ic

Ino - eu vou ic sim ruivinho do ic Paraguai

Neji - eu ic vou os ic homens vão ic vencer

Tenten - eu ic odeio ic machismo ic Neji ic eu vou jogar e as ic meninas ic vão vencer

Neji - vai ic sonhando

Hinata - isso não vai dar bem mais eu não posso descordar de todos infelizmente -.-""""

10 minutos depois:

As garotas estavam só de calça e sutiã só haviam perdido a blusa e Sasuke faltava só a calça pra completar a coleção de garotos de cueca.

Sakura - GANHEI

Garotas - Uhuuuuuuuuu

Sakura - tira a ic calça

Sasuke - affs você é a única bêbada aqui agora, perdemos tanto tempo jogando que esquecemos de beber, e você bebu o jogo todo ¬¬

Sakura - não ic reclama * olhar ameaçador pra Sasuke *

Sasuke - hunf! ¬¬

Tenten - ah Sasuke deixa de ser mau perdedor, cada uma de nós ganhou 2 vezes e vocês perderam feio.

Neji - pucca nós deixamos você ganhar, somos homens e não queriamos ve-las chorar por que iriam perder

Tenten - machista ¬¬

Neji - er... obrigado?

Tenten se enfureceu estava pronta pra socar Neji quando o inesperado aconteceu: Sakura colocou a música " Piece of me " e começou a dançar sensualmente pra Sasuke e todos olhavam boquiabertos.

Hinata - Sa-Sakura?

Sakura - oi? * dançando com Sasuke *

Tenten - você ainda tá bêbada né?

Sakura - não mais * ainda dançando *

Temari - e por que puxou o Sasuke pra dançar sendo que ele tá de cueca e você sem blusa com o sutiã a amostra?

Sakura - por que eu quis?

Neji - estamos segurando vela né?

Tenten - que é isso meu deus? Sakura sai de cima do Sasuke garota

Sakura - relaxa a música tá acabando e isso vale pros dois

Sasuke parecendo um pimentão humano - o-ok

A música acaba

Gaara - é parece que temos uma Hinata na forma masculina na forma corada XD

Todos riram menos o Sasuke que corou mais ( N/A: coitado do Sasu-kun T.T )

Sakura - tá gente parou e foi só uma brincadeirinha Sasu-kun

Sasuke - de mau gosto só se for * corou mais e saiu *

Ino - vai lá, ele foi pro quarto e leva as roupas dele * entregando nas mãos de Sakura as roupas de Sasuke *

Sakura - certo ^.^"""""""""""""""'

No quarto

Sakura bate na porta - posso entrar?

Sasuke - não to descansando um pouco

Sakura abre a porta - você sabe que eu não gosto de engações e as inflijo ( é assim que se escreve? )

Sasuke - é

Sakura - tá chateado comigo é?

Sasuke - sim

Sakura - qual é foi só uma brincadeira, e não mata ninguém * olhinhos pidões *

Sasuke - isso não vai adiantar

Sakura - toma as suas roupas eu vou indo * entrega a ele que a vê com um semblante triste e ele pega as roupas se sentindo culpado de deixá-la assim *

Sasuke - antes de ir * a pega e a beja *

Sakura - então não está chateado comigo?

Sasuke - agora não mais ^.^

Sakura - ok volta e dá pausa na fita você sorrindo?

Sasuke - pra tudo tem uma primeira vez

Sakura - é e isso acontece raramente e não á fácil tentar presenciar

Sasuke - ¬¬ engraçadinha

Sakura - vamos se veste todo mundo já está com suas devidas roupas falta você

Sasuke - vou fingir que acredito ¬¬

Sakura - vai dormir aqui hoje de novo né?

Sasuke - é

Sakura - então tente evitar seus ataques pervertidos XD

Sasuke - é não vou querer levar outra tapa

Os dois riram e desceram, se depararam com um filme de terror, com os garotos sorrindo e as garotas no colo deles

Sakura - o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ino - cala a boca testuda eu quero ver o filme e AAAAAAAAAAA * gritou da cena horrível *

Gaara - fresca ¬¬

Ino - fica na tua foguinho eu só estou com medo e AAAAAAAAA * pula no colo dele *

Gaara - barbie falsificada ¬¬

Ino - ruivinho do Paraguai

Sakura - nossa acho que se vocês 2 estiverem no meio da morte brigariam assim mesmo.

Todos riram e o filme foi tirado já que as garotas menos a Sakura gritaram pra tirar ¬¬, todos foram dormir em seguida e novamente eles se moveram durante a noite só que só os garotos as garotas ficaram imóveis e os garotos com as mãos nas cinturas delas amanhã irá ser um loooooooooooongo dia.

CONTINUA...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 11 – O dia que quero esquecer parte 1_

Nossos queridos personagens estavam prestes a acordar, mais a líder das Akatsuketes acordou primeiro e não se importou nada com aquela cena, aliás no dia anterior foi pior.

Pensamento de Sakura - Ainda bem que quando eu vi o calendário o dia não foi ontem e sim é hoje, o dia que quero esquecer, o dia que eu desejaria morrer, apenas para não vivenciá-lo.

Ela pegou um pedaço de papel escreveu algo nele e pos na comoda de sua cama em seguida saiu, mais ela não sabia que um certo Uchiha havia acordado com o bater da porta, ele pegou o papel leu e saiu correndo, era tarde Sakura já tinha ido embora, e ele não sabia onde ela iria o jeito era esperar as amigas de Sakura acordarem, aonde ela teria ido?

_**No quarto da Ino**_

Pensamento de Ino - hmmm, já é de manhã? não quero ir não, eu quero dormir mais e... espera o que é que tá me agarrando?

Olha pra Gaara e grita - AAAAAAAAA GAARAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gaara a solta ligeiramente e pula da cama - o que ouve? estamos num incêndio?

Ino - NÃO! POR QUE CAUSA, MOTIVO OU CIRCUNSTANCIA ESTAVA AGARRADO EM MIM?

Gaara - E POR QUE TÁ GRITANDO SÃO... * olha no relógio * INO SÃO 6:46 DA MANHÃ VOCÊ É MALUCA

Ino se lembra de algo - Gaara?

Gaara - o que é?

Ino - que dia é hoje?

Gaara - Domingo por que?

Ino - não sua anta, não to falando do dia da semana e sim do dia do mês

Gaara - hoje é dia 16 de agosto por que?

Ino - essa não

Ino corre do quarto e Gaara vai atrás

_**No quarto da Temari**_

Pensamento da Temari - por que o Shika tá agarrado comigo e... ai meu Deus hoje é 13 de agosto... e a Sakura... essa não.

Temari - SHIKAMARU ACORDA

Shikamaru - o que é problemática

Temari - é a Sakura

Shikamaru - o que tem ela?

Temari - ela sumiu

Shikamaru - Temari você acabou de acordar foi um sonho e...

Temari - NÃO FOI UM SONHO HOJE É 16 DE AGOSTO, NESSE DIA ELA SEMPRE SOME

Shikamaru - O QUE? COMO ASSIM?

Temari - não tenho tempo pra explicar vamos

Shikamaru - aonde?

Temari saiu correndo com o Shikamaru atrás dela

_**No quarto da Tenten**_

Pensamento da Tenten - Ai que sonho bom... O Neji sendo todo romântico nele e... espera o que está me segurando? * olha pra baixo * Não pode ser é o Neji que felicidade mais... que dia é hoje mesmo?... ah é domingo dia 16 de agosto e... QUE 16 DE AGOSTO? QUER DIZER QUE A SAKURA...? ESSA NÃO

Tenten - NEJI ACORDA É UMA EMERGÊNCIA

Neji - O QUE HOUVE TENTEN?

Tenten - é a Sakura

Neji - o que tem ela?

Tenten - hoje é domingo 16 de agosto não é?

Neji - é e o que isso tem a ver com a Sakura?

Tenten - hoje é o dia que ele sempre quis esquecer e do jeito que ela tava ontem ela vai fazer alguma besteira.

Neji - Tenten foi só um pesadelo ok? volte a dormir e...

Tenten - NÃO NEJI... EU VOU PROCURAR A SAKURA

Tenten sai correndo e Neji vai atrás

_**No quarto da Hinata**_

Pensamento da Hinata - Naruto-kun é tão gentil, eu to apaixonada ///... mais espera o que tá me segurando?

Hinata - NARUTO-KUN?

Naruto acorda assustado e fala com Hinata cara a cara - o que houve Hinata?

Hinata - você dormiu abraçado a mim * batendo os dedinhos corada pela 1ª vez *

Naruto - Hina você fica linda corada

Hinata cora mais, e lembra de algo

Hinata - Naruto-kun que dia é hoje?

Naruto - Domingo dia 16 de agosto por que?

Hinata - oh-oh essa não eu tenho que achar a Sakura

Naruto - por que?

Hinata - tenho que empedir que ela faça alguma besteira

Hinata sai correndo do quarto e Naruto confuso vai atrás gritando o nome dela.

Na sala

Garotas em unissom, cansadas de correr - Sasuke? Cade a Sakura?

Sasuke - vejam vocês mesmas * entrega um pedaço de papel *

_**No papel on**_

Garotas aqui é a Sahh, to deixando esse bilhete com vocês por que... não vou mentir, eu digo que não aguento mais... sei que são iguais a mim... sem pais e tudo mais... só que eu não aguento mais... vocês perderam os pais recentemente... ainda lembro o dia em que formamos as Akatsuketes.

Vocês perderam os pais a 2 anos quando tinham o que? 14 anos? eu perdi meus pais quando tinha 6 anos é diferente, fiquei 8 anos vagando sozinha por ai... sendo orfã... sendo injustiçada... até que depois desses 8 anos de inferno conheci vocês.

Mais a questão é que não aguento mais... sabem?... eu resolvi que está na hora de morrer... eu não quero sempre sofrer... sempre tenho a sensação de estar sozinha... como se faltasse algo pra mim.

Resolvi desistir dessa vida, não tem mais como continuar... estou a ponto de desistir dela pra sempre... mais quero que saibam que nunca fiquei tão feliz em saber... que haviam pessoas além de meus pais... que pela morte deles fiquei fria... e sozinha 8 anos... se preocupam comigo.

È horrível ir embora sabendo que deixarei vocês infelizes... então quero que me desculpem e continuem suas vidas... nomearei Temari a nova líder, sei que ela nunca iria fazer o que estou fazendo agora.

Amo vocês garotas de coração... não vão atrás de mim... não faço mais parte das Akatsuketes... para tranquilizá-las eu só irei embora desse mundo 00:00 em ponto que sempre é cronometrado em nossos relógios... lembrem-se de mim.

Nesse meio tempo vagarei por aí pensando e relembrando tudo em minha vida e apenas peço.... que não façam a mesma besteira que eu e... não tenham raiva de mim... por que eu amo vocês e... minha alma não suportaria mais perdas.

De: Sakura a antiga líder das Akatsuketes que em breve não existirá

Para: Minhas antigas companheiras de grupo as Akatsuketes que antes eram 5 e depois de um tempo serão 4.

_**No papel off**_

As garotas choraram muito.. então aquele era o fim da melhor líder das Akatsuketes? ela terminaria andando pra trás pra cair no abismo da morte? não mesmo.

Sasuke - o que faremos?

Hinata aos prantos chorando no ombro de Naruto que a abraçava - NÃO É ÓBVIO SEU IDIOTA? ESTAMOS JUNTAS A 2 ANOS COMPARTILHANDO A DOR UMA DA OUTRA NÃO PODEREMOS DEIXAR ELA TERMINAR COM A VIDA DELA ASSIM.

Temari aos prantos se abraçando com Shikamaru - É ISSO MESMO E VOCÊ É CEGO?... ELA NÃO AGUENTA MAIS VIVER O PAPEL TÁ COM INÚMERAS MARCAS DE LÁGRIMAS.

Tenten chorando aos prantos encharcando a blusa de Neji - ELA É A NOSSA PARCEIRA

Ino chorando no ombro de Gaara que a abraçava - ELA É UMA DE NÓS.. UMA VEZ UNIDAS AS AKATSUKETES NÃO PODEM SER SEPARADAS FOI ESSA A PROMESSA E ELA QUEBROU... MAIS NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM A TRAREMOS DE VOLTA.

Sasuke - então se acalmem... se troquem... comam algo... e vamos em busca de Sakura.

Garotas em unissom - tá

CONTINUA...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 12 – O dia que quero esquecer parte 2_

Todos estavam aflitos e preocupados onde Sakura iria? Segundo Hinata nos anos passados ela chegou a atravessar países... então seria quase impossível encontrá-la por ali as chances eram mínimas.

Eles já se encontravam cansados e suados de tanto correr em um banco na praça conversando até que Hinata lembrou de algo.

Hinata - gente?

Todos menos Hinata - hum?

Hinata - a Sakura é capaz de tudo e qualquer coisa e foi aqui que...

Tenten - tem razão Hinata ela só pode estar lá afinal ela já percorreu o mundo todo u.u

Gaara - do que estão falando?

Temari - no cemitério daqui foi onde enterraram os pais da Sakura a 10 anos.

Naruto - E POR QUE NÃO FALARAM NADA?

Ino - calma Naruto só lembramos agora u.u"""

Shikamaru - o Naruto está em todo direito de gritar corremos a cidade toda atrás dela só não fomos ao cemitério e ela está quase que jogando a vida fora e já são 23:52

Hinata - essa não

Todos correram de novo e entraram no cemitério, era tarde demais já eram 00:06 em ponto e o corpo de Sakura foi avistada no chão... ela estava com os pulsos cortados em frente ao túmulo de seus pais e com sangue ela havia escrito " desculpem não consegui suportar " as garotas choraram muito e o uchiha se aproximou e viu que ela tinha perdido muito sangue mais ainda estava viva e muito pálida, a pegou no colo e saiu correndo deixando todos confusos... ora? ela não está morta? por que correr com o corpo dela por aí?

Já eram 00:18 quando o Uchiha chegou exausto de tanto correr e carregar Sakura até o hospital.. foi quando 2 macas vieram chegando... uma para Sakura e outra pra ele.

Ele estava bem, só precisava descansar... quando deu 00:49 ele já estava recuperado e foi falar com a enfermeira que estava responsável por Sakura:

Sasuke - e então como ela está?

Enfermeira - meu jovem ela enlouqueceu a ponto de cortar os pulsos e creio que ela não sobreviverá.. sabe o motivo dela ter feito isso?

Sasuke - dor

Enfermeira - como assim?

Sasuke - ela é orfã desde os 6 anos... os pais dela foram mortos... ela tinha dor de ficar sozinha.. mais ela não percebeu que nunca esteve sozinha pois estava cega com a tristeza.

Enfermeira - isso explica tudo.. mais ela não sobreviverá

Sasuke - como assim?

Enfermeira - ela precisa de uma transfusão de sangue e do tipo raro que é AB-

Sasuke - então eu posso ajudar... quero que tranfira a quantidade do meu sangue necessário para que Sakura continue a viver.. eu não posso me imaginar sem ela.

Enfermeira - seu sangue é AB negativo?

Sasuke - é

Enfermeira - me acompanhe rapaz... essa garota tem sorte de ter alguém como você do lado dela.

Aos poucos Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara foram chegando no hospital... mais estava muito tarde já eram 5:30 da manhã e nada de Sasuke e Sakura... o que havia acontecido com os dois? mais eles não podiam ficar lá mais tempo não é? afinal teriam aula... que concerteza só iriam a tarde... teriam que descansar.

Eles doram embora e rapidamente o tempo passou já era, 12:00 quando a jovem de cabelos róseos acordou em um quarto branco o qual dividia com uma outra pessoa que não sabia que era o Uchiha, e seus amigos e amigas estavam lá.

Sakura - hmm? onde eu estou? eu finalmente morri? aqui é tão branco e... Hinata? Ino? Tenten? Temari? Naruto? Gaara? Neji? Shikamaru? vocês morreram também?

Hinata - não sua boba.. você está num hospital

Sakura - o que?

Tenten - você nos deu um susto danado

Sakura - cade o Sasuke? ele não veio?

Temari - ele não veio com a gente... ele ficou frustrado com a sua loucura

Sakura abaixou a cabeça - então ele me odeia certo?

Ino - Sakura de onde tirou isso? ele não veio com a gente por que está aqui no hospital também... ele nem saiu daqui... foi ele que te trouxe nos braços até aqui

A Enfermeira entra - mocinha você enlouqueceu querendo cortar os pulsos?

Sakura - não... eu só queria me livrar da dor

Enfermeira - eu sei seu namorado me disse e me explicou tudo.. meu pêsames.. pelos seus pais.

Sakura - falando nele onde ele está?

Enfermeira - ali do outro lado.. você tem sorte de tê-lo ele ficou doando sangue a noite inteira pra você.. ele está se recuperando naquela outra maca ali

Sakura olha pro lado e ve Sasuke se levantando e sentando do mesmo jeito que ela.

Sakura - Sasuke?

Sasuke - que bom que você está bem

Enfermeira - desculpa ai estragar o climinha mais a hora da visita acabou e seus amiguinhos terão que ir enquanto a vocês dois terão que se deitar de novo só receberão alta semana que vem.

Sasuke e Sakura - ¬¬

Hinata - tchau sakura... tchau Sasuke se recuperem logo

Todos vão embora até a enfermeira que precisava pegar duas seringas... só ficaram Sasuke e Sakura

Sasuke - Sakura quero que me prometa duas coisas

Sakura - quais?

Sasuke - a primeira é: prometa que nunca mais vai fazer isso

Sakura - prometo e qual é a segunda?

Sasuke - me prometa que não vai mais sofrer no dia 16 de agosto.. eles se foram não há como traze-los de volta.. siga em frente... é isso que eles querem que você faça... e se você ficar triste eles também ficarão.

Sakura - prometo.. eu te amo Sasuke-kun

Sasuke - eu te amo Sakura

A enfermeira entra

Enfremeira - bom deitem-se tenho que aplicar o soro

Sasuke e Sakura - ok ¬¬

Ela aplica o soro e vai embora pensando - è o amor é lindo mais eu preciso ter cuidado da próxima vez quase qu o doutor me pega escutando a conversa dos dois atrás da porta ufaa! mais pelo menos ouvi tudo.

CONTINUA...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 13 – 1º de abril parte 1_

É os dias passaram voando para nossos Akatsuki's e as Akatsuketes, mais estava tudo na santa paz pra eles, menos para os professores que estavam tendo o inferno do dia mais cedo.

Era dia 1º de abril na lingua dos nossos queridos dois grupos era o melhor dia pra pegadinhas, nos professores e nos outros alunos.

Mais algo ou melhor alguém ficava no pé de um certo Uchiha, e esse alguém era uma aluna novata que acabou de entrar, infelizmente essa era Karin, ela não ficava só no pé do Sasuke e sim no de Naruto, Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru também.

Por que diabos Karin tinha que sair da escola de onde as garotas foram transferidas para aquele? Só pra pegar no pe dos namorados das nossas Akatsuketes? Não mesmo nesse dia Karin iria ter seu dia negro.

Felizmente Sakura pode contar com a ajuda de todo o seu grupo, pois todas estavam cansadas daquela vadiazinha (N/A: Desculpa o palavriado mais, a Karin é excessão da regra u.u ) metida a prostituta, ficarem em cima dos SEUS garotos.

Hora do plano, toca o sinal do intervalo, as garotas fizeram que sim com a cabeça, era hora de aprontar, Karin estava tão distraída olhando os garotos que ela julgava serem "Deuses Gregos" que nem percebeu quando Sakura colou algo em suas costas.

Ela passou pelo corredor e um garoto qualquer foi a cantando.

Garoto qualquer = GQ - E aí gatinha se quiser a gente alivia ali no armário

Karin - hn?

GQ - Você sabe.. tira o atraso... to te esperando lá * aponta num armário que ele entra *

Karin - ãh?

Sakura - Ei Karin se está tão necessitada por que não vai pro garoto mesmo?

Karin - O que?

Tenten - Olhe em suas costas

As garotas foram embora, Karin pegou o papel que jazia em suas costas e leu o que estava escrito " Que venham os gatinhos quero me dar por inteira, to necessitada disso, venham logo antes que eu mesma me jogue em vocês ", ela leu com ódio até naquela escola era aquela implicancia com ela.

Mais não se deixou abalar, ela achava que era mais bonita que as 5 juntas, mais pelo menos o cartaz estava certo em suas costas, pois não conseguiria ficar só comendo os garotos com os olhos, queria muito mais.

Ela seguiu até o armário e quando chegou lá rolou "aquilo" o garoto saiu satisfeito assim como ela, os outros que por ali passavam e ouviam os gemidos coraram na hora, e foi assim com Hinata que ia pegar aquele caminho pro banheiro, ela sorriu, Karin realmente era uma vadia, a prova era aquilo.

Na volta Hinata foi ao refeitório onde estavam as garotas reunidas em uma mesa e os garotos em outra, ela não entendeu as caras emburradas dos 9 amigos.

Hinata - O que houve?

Naruto - Não sei Hinata, as garotas estão morrendo de ciúmes por que Karin fica se jogando na gente, prometendo amor eterno e 7 filhos, o que nos deixa muito irritados.

Hinata riu - Mais é importante junta todo mundo aqui

Eles juntaram as mesas com muito mau gosto e Hinata relatou tudo desde que as garotas colocaram o papel nas costas dela até o acontecimento com o GQ.

Sasuke - Achava que era apenas por apelidar que a chamavam de vadia e prostituta mais vejo que estava errado O.O

Shikamaru - Que problemático... Se ela se entrega assim a qualquer um deve ter alguma doença ou até Aids

Temari - Ela deve até contrair uma doença, por isso tenho pena das pessoas que já fizeram com ela, mais Aids ela não tem não

Sakura - Por que diz isso?

Temari - Por que aquilo é bom demais pra se ter, e positivo com negativo é negativo então infelizmente não pode ocorrer, embora eu torça muito pra isso.

Todos riram com a comparação de Temari, Karin ia sofrer nesse dia.

CONTINUA...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 14 – 1º de abril parte 2_

Karin queria vingança mais as Akatsuketes não deixariam barato!

As garotas foram se reunir no quarto de Sakura!

Tenten - Sakura que ótima idéia

Sakura - Valeu eu quero mesmo ferrar com ela

Hinata - É sério como ela consegue se jogar em cima de nossos namorados

Ino - É ISSO AÍ VAMOS COLOCAR AQUELA BROACA PRA CORRER!

Temari - Ela vai ver só ninguém se joga em cima do meu dorminhoco

Sakura - A Karin vai desejar nunca ter nascido depois de hoje

Todas deram risadas maléficas

Karin estava praticamente beijando o chão onde os namorados das Akatsuketes passavam, ia ter guerra, se Karin mecheu com fogo, ele iria sair dele cremada!

Começou na hora do lanche, as Akatsuketes jogaram todas as comidas gordurosas e que pareciam ser nojentas da cantina em cima de Karin que deu grito histérico e saiu correndo gritando:

Karin - EU ODEIO VOCÊS SUAS LOUCAS! QUE DROGA O MEU CABELO FICOU HORRÍVEL!

Karin saiu de vista das Akatsuketes

Sakura - Vem cá, ela não quer dizer que o cabelo dela ficou pior do que já é?

As garotas riram e os garotos só observavam e riam junto

O segundo desastre pra Karin foi quando ela estava tomando banho, ela acabou tomando um belo banho de tinta roxa ao invés de água, as Akatsuketes tinham trocado os canos.

O terceiro desastre foi quando ela estava se arrumando do jeito mais vulgar do mundo em outras palavras ela estava parecendo uma puta, ela vestia uma saia que mais parecia um cinto grosso, e uma blusa que ia até o meio da barriga, soltou os cabelos, e calçou um tamanco de salto alto, as Akatsuketes riram da cor de pele da Karin e fizeram outro desastre: colocaram uma casca de banana pra ela cair e como a idiota esqueceu de por uma calcinha todos tiveram uma visão que cega, e todos riram dela, KArin não deixou se intimidar já que quando ela levantou e começou a andar chamou 3 garotos que não tiravam os olhos dela e resolveu ir no armário novamente (N/A: é pra fazer o que vocês pensam mesmo)

O por-do-sol já era visível Karin estava totalmente acabada mais pra coroar de chave de ouro quando ela estava voltando pro quarto dela, as Akatsuketes colocaram mel em cima da porta, quando ela abriu o pote de mel caiu nela e um ventilador ligou automáticamente atirando penas em Karin, Ino que estava a par de tudo dentro do local, correu até Karin colocou uma luva vermelha na cabeça dela e um bico de enfeite, e depois tirou uma foto no celular de corpo inteiro, depois saiu de lá rindo da cara de Karin que chegou ao extresse máximo e gritou:

Karin - EU ODEIO VOCÊS SUAS VADIAS!!!

Por falta de sorte pra Karin e sorte pras Akatsuketes que observavam tudo de camarote a diretora estava passando e ouviu o grito de Karin, a colocou em suspensão por 1mês e a proibiu de usar qualquer coisa tecnológica, que ela mesma fez questão de tirar dali sozinha.

Foi um ótimo 1º de abril pra elas:

Ino - Esse plano foi demais Saku-chan

Sakura - Só dei a ela o que ela merecia! u.u

Tenten - Foi o melhor 1º de abri que eu já tive

Temari - Digo o mesmo e ainda amanhã mostraremos a foto aos garotos

Hinata - Eles vão morrer de rir

Todas riram novamente

CONTINUA....


	15. Chapter 15

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 15 – Karin não era a líder? Expliquem-se_

As garotas estavam andando pelo corredor da escola faltavam 1 hora e 30 minutos pra aula começar quando toparam com seus namorados.

Sakura - Por que estão nos olhando assim?

Gaara - É que descobrimos uma coisa sobre o grupo de vocês!

As garotas se entre-olharam confusas mais Ino balançou a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo pra que as outras entendessem que ela queria perguntar.

Ino - O que?

Sasuke - Descobrimos o nome da sua última líder ela é: Karin

As garotas abaixaram as cabeças em um gesto que colocou a franja delas na frente dos olhos.

Naruto - Por que fazem isso com ela, se ela era antiga líder de vocês? E por que ela não está no grupo.

Sakura - Garotas como líder, representante e responsável por vocês eu devo contar!

Todas - Hai

_**Flash Back on**_

As Akatsuketes estavam aprontando de novo, Sakura tinha um namorado chamado Sasori, Hinata tinha um namorado chamado Kiba, Ino tinha um namorado chamado Sai, Temari um namorado chamado Inari e Tenten namorava um garoto chamado Inome irmão gêmeo de Inari.

Karin era solteira e sempre se roía de ciúmes por suas amiags terem os garotos mais bonitos do colégio e ela não ter nenhum, mais ela não demonstrava pra ninguém.

As Akatsuketes tinham regras e mais sagrada delas era "seja sempre fiel as suas parceiras" mais Karin a quebrou saindo com os namorados delas, os beijando, ficando e até tirou fotos pra esfregar na cara delas que ficaram estáticas com isso e na mesma hora correram até seus namorados, fizeram a vingança, acabaram tudo com eles, e tiraram Karin do grupo das Akatsuketes jugando que ela não tinha honra, nem lealdade, deste dia em diante Karin pra elas foi dada como morta, e vivam se odiando como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Karin vivia as despresando por ter sido tirada da equipe por algo que ela julgava "besteira" e agiam como se fossem rivais eternas, e esqueceram que um dia houve o nome Karin no grupo.

Elas respeitaram a decisão de Karin, mais como achar que uma pessoa está morta se estudam na mesma escola?

Então elas bolaram um plano e acabaram chegando na escoa da diretora Tsunade já que Jiraya não as aguentava mais, e desde então estão com os Akatsuki's travando um tipo de guerra amorosa.

_**Flash Back off**_

Ino - Agora entendem?

Hinata - Ela nos traiu

Temari - Quebrou a regra mais sagrada de todas do grupo

Tenten - Nos tratou como insetos, ela sempre foi uma garota despresível, uma víbora que queria tudo pra ela, alguém que só tinha amor próprio e orgulho!!!

Sakura - Mais fomos cegas pra não notar antes, mais agora agradecemos a ela, mesmo que internamente, se não fosse a vaca não conheceríamos vocês e não teríamos nos apai...

As garotas correm até Sakura a derrubam no chão e tapam a boca dela.

Ino - Nada não, esqueçam sobre o que ela disse, sobre essa última parte de agradecimento n.n""""

Hinata - Concordo plenamente n.n"""

As garotas soltaram Sakura e elas se levantaram.

Sasuke - Bom... Tem mais uma coisa

Garotas - O que?

Shikamaru - É muito problemático dizer isso, mais como os bocós não tinham coragem alegando que vocês iam recusar, eu vou ter que pedir

Garotas - O QUE? FALA LOGO CRIATURA ESTRANHA

Shikamaru - ¬¬

Garotas - ¬¬

Shikamaru - Queríamos convidá-las pra sair amanhã a noite no cinema

As agrotas se entreolharam fizeram um gesto que sim com a cabeça, caminahram até seus namorados, os beijaram e sussurraram nos ouvidos deles.

Garotas - Claro que aceitamos

Garotos - O.O

CONTINUA...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 16 – A semana de um doente parte 1_

Sakura POV ON

Aqui estou eu chorando, a quanto tempo eu não choro? Ah lembre, não choro a 11 anos.

E estou chorando pelo idiota do Sasuke, como ele pôde?

Tá, devem estar pensando: o que ele fez?

Simples agarrou a vadia da Karin na frente de todo mundo só por que o Lee me deu um beijo na bochecha desejando que a transfusão de sangue tenha funcionado e pedindo melhoras, já que eu estava ainda meio fraca.

Depois disso quando vi Sasuke e ía até ele, Karin passou na minha frente como de costume, mais ela sempre levava um fora de Sasuke, daí eu tava esperando ele dar o fora nela e quando dei um passo, ele me olhou parecendo que tinha acabado de me perceber e deu um beijo na Karin a segurando pelo bumbum na frente da escola toda.

Não sabia que além de ter um namorado ciúmento, eu tinha um namorado que me traía, eu olhei pesadamente pra ele quando ele abriu os olhos, o vi sorrir pra mim e puxar Karin mais pra ele, eu apenas senti meus olhos marejarem derrubei tudo o que eu estava carregando e corri pro apartamento daquele maldito colégio interno.

Quando cheguei desabei em choro, como ainda estou, pensem estou assim desde ás 8:00 da manhã e já são 22:00 da noite e minhas amigas estão até agora me consolando.

Elas desistiram, eu nem comi, nem bebi nada hoje além de minhas lágrimas, tomei um banho e fui dormir, ao acordar, lembrei que não tinha material, pois deixei lá, olhei pro lado e vi que Ino tinha o pego, agradeci a ela mentalmente

Sakura POV OFF

CONTNUA...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 17 – A semana de um doente parte 2_

_**Sakura POV ON**_

Quando acordei eu estava com febre, foi difícil pra garotas me deixarem, mais eu consegui convencê-las, dormi por um período de tempo e quando acordei o meu quarto tava parecendo uma floricultura de tantas flores que tinham ali, de quem era?

Me levantei e fiz um esforço pra olhar em todas as flores de quem eram, 4 jarros de flores que eram as minhas favoritas eram de remetente das minhas amigas pedindo melhoras e o resto eram de quem recentemente odeio: Sasuke Uchiha, me pedindo perdão.

Separei as flores das minhas amigas e algumas que eu gostei que ele me enviou, se bem que foram metade das flores, meu quarto ainda ficava uma floricultura com elas, mais eu não me importei.

Abri a janela e comecei a jogar um por um os vasos que ela me mandou pela janela, pouco me importava se alguém passase por ali, desse jeito eu estava feliz.

Depois de eu jogar metade daquilo tudo pela janela e ficar com o resto, bateram na minha porta, eu tava de camisola, mais não to nem aí, fui atender assim mesmo e dei de cara com a diretora Tsunade furiosa.

Tsunade - Pode me explicar o que são todas aqueles jarros de flores quebrados lá embaixo?

Sakura - Pergunte ao Sasuke Uchiha

Tsunade - Seu namorado?

Sakura - EX-namorado, aquele cafageste beijou a Karin na frente de todo mundo até de mim lá no pátio ontem.

Tsunade - Por que não está em aula?

Sakura - Estou com febre, e fiz um esforço danado pra separar os jarros de flores que ele me deu pra eu ficar, os que as minhas amigas me deram, e o resto das flores dele pra jogar pela janela, só fiquei com as flores que eu gostava mais mesmo assim meu quarto ainda parece uma floricultura, e não sei como ele entrou nesse quarto diretora.

Rapidamente a diretora colocou a mão na minha testa e verificou a minha temperatura, eu acharia isso nojento e maternal demais, mais eu gostei de alguma forma, eu não sinto nada de amor de família a 10 anos, então me deixei levar.

Quando percebi eu já estava na minha cama com a diretora cuidando de mim.

Sakura - Por que?

Tsunade - Por que você é a filha travessa, que eu nunca tive, assim como suas amigas que são filhas que eu nunca tive também.

Sakura - O que quer dizer?

Tsunade - Sabe, vocês são as únicas desse colégio que não tem pais, e eu pensei que pudéssemos ser como uma família sabe, vocês com a mãe que quase nunca tiveram, e eu com as filhas que nunca tive.

Sakura - Obrigada... Mãe

Tsunade - Durma querida

Sakura - Certo

Eu não acreditei que ganhei uma segunda mãe naquele momento, então me deixei levar e dormi, a vingança contra o Sasuke pode esperar um pouco, afinal agora eu tenho uma segunda mãe, assim como as garotas, quando eu acordar vou contar pra elas.

Afinal podemos ser o quanto quisermos de travessas, Tsunade sempre vai ser a nossa segunda mãe, independente do que fizermos, nossa opnião sobre ela depois de hoje, acho que nunca mais vai mudar, por que ela não foi embora antes de eu acordar, ela ficou lá, zelando pelo meu sono.

Quando acordei apenas pedi pra ela ir pro quarto dela ou pro escritório, afinal ela era a diretora, e eu não podia deixá-la ficar comigo, sendo que ela é a autoridade maior nessa escola e a chamei de novo pelo meu mais novo nome que dei a ela, e que gostei de dizer após 10 anos que era... Mãe

CONTINUA...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 18 – Versão 'Sasuke da história_

_**Sasuke POV On**_

MERDA!!!

Karin me paga!!!

**_Flash Back on_**

Recebi uma mensagem de Karin no meu celular o que é estranho por que eu nunca dei meu celular na vida pra ela.

Vi a mensagem e meu coração parou quase que na hora, a mensagem dizia:

_" Se você não quiser que eu conte a Sakura o SEU segredinho que você esconde dela, quero que me beije na frente da escola toda "_

Me perguntei mentalmente como ela sabia disso, eu tinha armado uma surpresa pra Sakura, hoje a noite eu ia fazer a maior declaração da minha vida, eu ia pixar as quadras do colégio dizendo que a amava em cada pintura, eu nunca fiz algo assim pra uma garota antes e _sozinho_!

Karin não podia estragar isso, mais pensei em Sakura, e se ela visse? E se os boatos se espalhassem? E se ela me odiasse? Como eu iria explicar?

Mais não, eu tinha que fazer isso, pensei comgo mesmo que Sakura entenderia meus motivos, afinal era só um beijo naquela vadia oferecida, era o que ela sempre quis.

Enviei uma mensagem de volta pra ela com o coração apertado de um mal pressentimento, claro que o meu motivo era idiota aos olhos de qualquer um, por que quem iria beijar uma garota em troca do silêncio dela pra fazer uma declaração a outra?

Dexei essa pergunta de lado na minha cabeça, e quando dei por mim já tinha enviado a seguinte mensagem:

_" Vou estar no pátio na hora do intervalo "_

Depois de eu enviar essa mensagem ela me respondeu:

_" Se Sakura chegar a ver o nosso beijo me agarre e não conto nada, já que vocês sempre voltam apesar de tudo não é?"_

Eu não aguentaria isso mais tinha que tentar, fiquei rezando pra que Sakura não me visse.

Quando deu a hora do intervalo eu me senti sujo, eu já ia largar tudo e que Karin que se danasse, ela que poderia contar, eu fazia outra declaração facilmente, quando dei um passo pra onde Sakura estava Karin correu e ficou na minha frente sorrindo.

Me senti horrível naquele momento, vi Lee beijar Sakura no rosto, fiquei moído de ciúmes mais eu sabia que ele a estaav desejando melhoras já que escutei, e Sakura ficou esperando que eu a despensa-se, KArin sussurrou algo que concerteza Sakura não ouviu:

Karin susurrando - É melhor me beijar logo, sei todos os seus segredos e posso contá-los um a um fazendo sua Sakura sofrer.

Me senti horrível, não queria Sakura sabendo de meu passado, aquela maldita cobra me chantageou, não tive outra opção, olhei pra Sakura com um olhar sofrido como se estivesse pedindo desculpas, mais acho que ela não percebeu e achou que eu a estivesse olhando com um ar de que a tinha percebido agora, quando ela deu uma passo Karin em um movimento em que nem eu tinha percebido colocou minah mão no bumbum dela, e me puxou para beijá-la.

Ouvi livros caindo, quando me separei de Karin, ela apenas sussurrou para que eu sorrise, eu eu o fiz, só não contava com aquele olhar pesado de decepção e dor de Sakura que me fez sentir horrível, mais eu a tinha privado de meu passado.

Ela saiu correndo chorando, deixando tudo lá, empurrei Karin de leve e ela saiu de perto de mim sorrindo vitoriosa, vi as amigas dela gritarem o nome dela, mais provavelmente ela não tinha escutado, deixei uma lágrima fina e solitária descer de meu rosto, rapidamente a limpei.

Me abaixei e peguei os livros de Sakura, abri o caderno dela sem querer e lá estava uma foto nossa e uma frase abaixo dela que me fez derramar mais uma lágrima:

_" O amor é como o vento, não posso vê-lo mais posso sentí-lo, tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a Sasuke por nunca me machucar e me mostrar o que é o amor depois de 11 solitários anos, eu o amo "_

A lágrima que caiu de meu rosto pingou naquela frase manchando as palavras "eu o amo", do que adianta me declarar se provavelmente agora ela me odeia.

Ino voltou e ficou de frente pra mim, ela não viu minha lágrima, por que já a tinha limpado e feito uma cara de pessoa fria e calculista que não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

Ino me olhou com ódio e aquilo me doeu, meu passado era tenebroso, e com aquele beijo comprei o silêncio de Karin sobre ele, eu acho que ela já sabia que eu ia deisistir disso e disse seu trunfo final: "Que sabia de todos os meus segredos" ou seja, todo o meu passado.

Ino arrancou bruscamente as coisas de Sakura das minhas mãos e falou pausadamente.

Ino - Nunca... Mais... Chegue... Perto... Da... Minha... Amiga.... Uchiha maldito!

E depois disso ela saiu correndo, provavelmente pra consolar a amiga, vi uma carta no chão, será que Sakura pretendia entregá-la a mim algum dia por que estava escrito: " De: Sakura, Para: Sasuke", o lacre estava fechado e bem conservado.

Peguei aquela carta guardei no bolso e saí dali me sentindo a pior das pessoas no mundo, no caminho fui a diretoria, e lá não havia ninguém.

Lembrei da primeira parte do meu plano de declaração, as flores no quarto de Sakura, provavelmente, todas já estavam ali com bilhetes de "desculpa se fiz algo errado" e coisas como "eu te amo".

Estava na janela do quarto dela já que o apartamento dela ficava no 3º andar, e um jarro caiu na minha cabeça a fazendo sangrar e reconheci como uma das muitas flores que enviei a ela, eu mereci aquilo.

Minha cabeça sangrava muito mais eu não me importava, passavam-se horas, as pessoas olhavam assustadas com o sangue em mim, não me importei continuei a andar, ao chegar no apartamento, tomei um banho, deixei lágrimas escorrerem pelos meus olhos: estava tudo acabado, a única pessoa que amei me odeia.

Enfaixei minha cabeça e apenas dormi naquela noite sombria, infeliz.

_**Flash Back off**_

KARIN ME PAGA!!!

ELA NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM, FOI TUDO ARMADO!!!

MERDA!!! COMO ME DEIXEI ENGANAR TÃO FÁCIL?

AGORA NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA COM SAKURA POR CULPA DAQUELA VADIA.

Encontrei Karin encostada numa árvore pensando em algo, então sem falar nada, a peguei pelo pulso e a coloquei no beco da divisória entre dois apartamentos.

Karin - Quer me beijar mais uma vez é?

Odiei aquele sorriso cínico e vitorioso

Sasuke - Você me enganou, me fez te beijar, me fez acabar com tudo com a Sakura, eu te odeio Karin, você me enoja garota.

Ela me olhou com uma cara surpresa e eu dei um tapa no rosto dela, não me importei de estar batendo em uma mulher, mais a vi por a mão no local onde bati, apenas cuspi no chão e saí dali, a deixando sozinha chorando.

_**Sasuke POV off**_

_CONTINUA..._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 19 – Eu odeio te amar!_

Sakura já havia melhorado graças a Tsunade e suas amigas, mais ficou extremamente depressiva, como Sasuke foi capaz de fazer aquilo com ela? Poderia ser qualquer outra garota mais... Justo a Karin?

Logo mais, Sakura já estava andando e pensando nos atos do seu ex-namorado, por onde passava todos a diziam coisas como: "perdeu", "bem que eu achei que Sasuke não gostava de você, ele é bom de mais pra se prender a uma garota" e as piores que feriam seu coração: "ele não te amava garota, quem ficaria com uam pirralha como você? Se encherga, ele é bom de mais pra você, garotazinha idiota"

Ela agora estava na pior de suas fraquesas, na frente de Sakura havia uma árvore com marcas de punhos bem dados encharcados de sangue, ela havia socado a árvore sem dó ou piedade, não se importando com a dor, e agora chorava.

Ela não chorava pela dor física, pelo contrário, chorava pela emocional, aquele esforço na árvore não havia adiantado como sempre, dores físicas antigamente superavam as emocionais pra ela, mais agora, as dores físicas não faziam efeito, pois agora era diferente... O coração dela estava machucado e partido.

Dias se passaram e Sakura vinha na mesma árvore todos os dias pra socá-la pra ver se a dor emocional passava, mais tudo o que conseguia eram mais lágrimas ao lembrar do nome de Sasuke, e danos ao seu corpo.

As amigas de Sakura e até a própria Tsunade a mandaram parar, dizendo que isso poderia acabar com ela, tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente, mais ela não dava ouvidos, vinha sempre no mesmo lugar, dando socos cada vez mais fortes deixando marcas e rastros de sangue ás raízes da árvore, e no meio dela escorrendo bastante, mais ela não se importava, agora ela queria tirar todo o sangue que aquele Uchiha a tinha dado.

Ela queria morrer, mais não podia, quando pensava na morte, repensava em suas amigas e em Tsunade, elas sofreriam de mais e depois pensava em Sasuke, o imaginava sorrindo e dizendo "bem feito sua idiota", isso a trazia sempre mais lágrimas.

Tudo pra ela, que estava sentada nas raízes da outra árvore de frente pra que ela sempre socava, ficou escuro, ela tinha desmaiado, mais antes só pode sentir dois braços a segurando pra que ela não fosse ao chão, e ver, a silhueta de Sasuke embaçada, como se ele estivesse preocupado.

Sorriu ao pensar nessa idiotice que ela julgava, foi uma ilusão criada pelos seus pensamentos juntamente com seu olhos e seu corpo, Sasuke pra ela não estava ali, e sim apenas uma ilusão.

Uma ilusão que se desfez com a última lágrima que caiu dos olhos da garota, antes de tudo ficar escuro e ela desmaiar por completo.

Minutos depois Sakura havia acabados de acordar e pra sua surpresa na enfermaria da escola, olhou seus punhos, e os viu enfaixados e bem cuidados, avistou a enfermeira e pediu explicações de tudo aquilo.

Sakura - Por que estou aqui? O que houve? Quem me trouxe?

Enfermeira - Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez.

Sakura - Por que estou aqui?

Enfermeira - Um garoto te trouxe, e seus punhos estavam muito feridos.

Sakura - Como era esse garoto?

Enfermeira - Era moreno, tinha cabelos negros rebeldes, olhos negros e se mostrava sério, e por onde passava que eu vi, arrancava suspiros de inúmeras garotas.

Sakura - Sasuke me trouxe aqui?

Enfermeira - Então esse é o nome dele? Saiba que ele é muito gentil

Sakura - Como assim?

Enfermeira - Ele te trouxe no colo e te colocou na maca, e disse super preocupado pra que eu cuidasse de você.

Sakura - An?

Enfermeira - Garota, você tem sorte com um namorado desses, ele é bonito, inteligente, preocupado com você, gentil e amoroso, por que antes de sair ele te deu um selinho nos lábios, foi lindo.

Sakura - Eu já posso ir? O.O

Enfermeira - Pode sim, passe amanhã para tirar-mos esse curativos e colocar-mos outro.

Sakura - Está bem.

Dizendo isso Sakura pegou suas coisas que estavam ali e saiu com uma mão, ou melhor os dedos de uma mão em cima da boca, como ele foi capaz? Depois de tudo que ele fez, como ele pôde?

Sentiu raiva do Uchiha, ela o amava e agora odiava amá-lo mesmo por tudo, mais uma coisa ela não podia negar: o amava e estava super feliz com o que ele havia feito pra ela.

Sorriu de canto deixando a raiva pra lá, e se dirigiu ao apartamento, estava querendo a cabeça do Uchiha mais isso podia esperar e muito, ela só queria desfrutar daquele momento de felicidade.

Mais a imagem do beijo dele com Karin veio a sua mente por um curto momento, ela se deitou an cama e começou a chorar de novo.

CONTINUA...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Akatsuki's VS Akatsuketes**_

_Capítulo 20 – Entenda que eu quero dizer que te amo!_

Sakura já estava melhor graças aos cuidados que tinha recebido, mais ainda estava deprimida com Sasuke.

Sasuke sempre que passava pela janela do dormitório de Sakura lembrava daquele dia e se censurava, não tinha valido a pena, então ele optou por fazer a declaração que pagou muito caro pra tentar fazer.

E foi o que ele fez, no dia seguinte na hora de todos irem pras quadras tinham pixações assim:

"Sakura eu te amo"

"Me perdoa"

"Por favor não me deixe"

"Volta pra mim"

"Fica comigo"

"Ao menos fale comigo flor"

Eram pixações desesperadas, todos olharam pra Sakura após lerem as mais de 70 pixações diferentes, ela ficou sem graça, mais decidiu que falaria com Sasuke a noite.

Quando a noite caiu, pouco a importava o maldito toque de recolher, ela foi até o quarto dos garotos e puxou sasuke de lá até a cerejeira que ela mais gostava.

Sakura - O que foi aquilo?

Sasuke - Aquilo o que?

Sakura - As pixações!

Sasuke - Apenas a verdade, minha flor!

Sakura - Como pode ser tão sínico? Por que não fica com a Karin em e deixa?

Lágrimas já brotavam dos olhos esverdeados, e Sasuke explodiu de raiva de si mesmo, então a prensou contra a árvore a fazendo o fitar nso olhos.

Sasuke - Quero que me ouça bem, eu nunca gostei de Karin, e apenas fiz aquilo pra que ela não te contasse sobre o que eu ia fazer na quadra e sobre meu passado, ia ser uma surpresa pra você as cosias na quadra, mais o meu passado eu não queria nem que meus amigos soubessem e continua assim, mais só depois descobri que ela não sabia de nada!

Sakura - Você está mentindo!

Sasuke - Não, eu não estou, por favor... ACREDITE EM MIM!!! Eu não sei mais o que fazer!

Sakura - Apenas me deixe!

Sasuke - Não!!! O que eu menos quero é te perder, não de novo por favor!

Lágrimas agora saíam dos olhos de Sasuke, ele a queria de volta, mais não sabia como fazer isso, havia tentado inúmeras coisas que ela não dava valor, e essa foi a sua última tentativa.

Ele não suportava vê-la chorar e se odiava por chorar, não chorava a anos, era a primeira vez qeu chorava.

Sasuke - Eu já perdi muita gente, e muitos bens preciosos nesse mundo, mais por favor, eu não quero que você vá também, os bens preciosos que falo não são materiais, nunca dei valor a essas coisas, mais sim, são pessoais, não quero perder seu amor, você, eu já perdi muita coisa! Não quero que aconteça de novo!

Sakura - Sasuke...

Sasuke - Entenda que eu quero dizer que eu te amo!!!

Sakura - ...

Sasuke agora já a tinha soltado, virado de costas e sentado nas raízes da árvore, repensou suas ações, ele não tinha o direito de pedí-la pra ficar, não tinha o direito de dizer que a amava, não a merecia depois do que fez.

Sasuke já não conseguia ver a face de Sakura, apenas sentiu um abraço o envolver, era ela, o abraçando por trás, com lágrimas nos olhos, ele sorriu melancolicamente de um jeito que a garota não percebeu, ele achava que era um adeus.

Sakura - Sasuke... Não chore... Por favor não!

Sasuke - eu não tenho o direito, de te pedir pra ficar, não tenho o direito de dizer que te amo não é?

Sakura apertou ainda mais o abraço pra logo mais largá-lo, estavam frente a frenet agora, a garota ainda chorava junto a ele, e ele só pôde sentir um forte tapa em seu rosto, seguido de um abraço pela frente apertado.

Sakura - Nunca mais diga isso seu idiota, eu o amo também!! Eu não consigo odiá-lo ou esquece-lo, você é meu e de mais ninguém tá escutando? Você também é um dos meus bens e pessoas mais preciosas, eu não quero te perder.

A garota chorava ao falar aquelas palavras e lutava pra não soluçar, Sasuke retribuiu o abraço, se repreendeu outra vez, será que só conseguia fazê-la chorar?

Mais esse pensamento foi esquecido quando ele sentiu os lábios da garota sobre os seus, que ele retribuiu, mais eles não sabiam que estavam sendo observados de longe, mais concerteza mais tarde saberiam, afinal, Sasuke só pixou 6 quadras, quem havia pintado as outras 4?

CONTINUA...


End file.
